Vacation Gone Dead
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Brian, Justin, and the family decided to go for a ten day cruise in Florida. Everything about the trip was going normal until they decided to stop at Atlanta, Georgia to eat and rest for the night. The family vacation goes from relaxing to a struggle to survive when people all of the sudden start to eat each other. Not my best summary but the story is good I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

**WARNING: Sadly I don't QAF or the Walking dead:( I really wish I did though! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK be honest, how many of you saw this crossover coming? Once again I've never seen a story like this but it could be out there. I know there's not one on this site lol:) this is most likely going to be a long story because I plan on going through all three seasons of the Walking Dead in this story. So I hope you guys like long stories!:) also I know I said I wouldn't post this until after my HP one was done but this first chapter came to me during school and I had to get it on here! Lol**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter One: Just the Beginning

Brian's POV:

"Why the FUCK is this happening?!" I yelled as I watched some poor women being attacked by four crazy people who instantly started to literally rip her a part. All around us people were being attacked and trying to get off the fourth floor and down to the hotel lobby to get out of this hotel turned Hell.

"I don't honestly don't know and I don't really care right now! We need to focus on getting the hell out of here before we focus on how this shit started!" Mikey yelled looking around with fear obvious in his eyes.

I squeezed Justin's arm a little to make sure he was still behind me and ran to the elevator that had just opened while telling the others to follow me.

Once all of us were safely in the elevator I took the time to think of the moment it started as it descended to the lobby.

**FLASHBACK **

Brian's POV:

"Why couldn't we just drive straight to Florida! That way we can get on the cruise ship even faster and not have to rush." I whined and Justin smacked me before wrapping an arm around my waist and my arm went instinctively around his shoulders.

"We're all excited for the ten day cruise Bri. You just have to be patient." Justin said and I looked at him with my tongue in cheek look.

"How long have you known me now? When have a ever been patient when I want something?" I asked him and everyone laughed at that.

"He's got you there boy wonder, when Brian wants something then he goes for it with absolutely no patience." Mikey said looking back at Justin who smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement and looked up at me still smiling. I smiled at him too and leaned down and kissed him on his lips.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Em squealed at us pointing to the pool as I leaned back up to look at him.

"I'd like to swimming. Ben, Hunter you guys want to come?" Mikey asked looking at his husband and adopted son.

"Sure, why not." Hunter said with a shrug and Mikey looked at Ben.

"Not right now, I'm to tired and I think I'm going to take a nap. I might join a little later though." Ben said and Mikey nodded.

"Gus needs a nap too so me and Mel won't be coming." Linds said holding a very tired Gus.

"I'm going to watch TV, I don't feel like digging my bath-in-suit right now." Debbie said and turned to the elevator and lead us all onto it and pushed the button with a '4' on it and the elevator began to move.

"I'll come Em." Justin said giving Em a bright sunshine smile. He turned to me and I smirked at him.

"I won't swim, but I would very much enjoy a certain Sunshine all wet and only swim trunks on." I told him and he blushed brightly and hit me lightly on the arm.

When the elevator stopped we piled out and headed to room 440. Everyone threw their stuff onto the couch and the ones going swimming dug through them to find swimming trunks. But before anyone could do anything a scream came from the hallway stopping everyone in their tracks and looked at the door.

"What the fuck was that?!" Debbie whispered loudly to no one in particular. Everyone shrugged and Justin slowly walked up to the door in order to open it.

"Sunshine get back over here now!" I whispered to him and pointed to his original spot beside me. He looked at me and smiled and turned back to the door and slowly turned the nob.

I groaned lowly at his stubbornness and walked to stand behind him in case I needed to pull him into my arms to protect him. Justin slowly opened the door half way and took one step out in order to get a better look in the hall. There was a weird moan to his right and when he looked that way a guy jumped onto him and tackle him to the ground.

"Get off him bastard!" I yelled and jumped onto the guy and started to pull him from Justin. I finally got him off with the help of Ben and Em who started to run towards us the second Justin started to go down and pushed him away from us. I turned back to Justin and helped him up and looked him over for injuries.

"You OK? Did that bastard hurt you?" I asked and he shook his head but he still looked to be a shock still. When he finally looked at me he looked a little scared.

"That prick tried to bite me! Had I not held my arm under his chin to keep his head away he would've bitten my freaking shoulder!" he yelled and I pulled him to me and held him tightly.

"I'm glad your OK." I told him and looked back at Ben and Em who were currently trying to hold the psycho back while he tried to attack them too.

"The fuck is your problem jerk?!" Em yelled as the guy leaned in to try and bite Ben on the neck. Ben got a good grip on his neck and snapped it and the bastard fell to the floor.

"Nice work Ben. You OK?" I asked him and he nodded at me before catching Mikey and Hunter who had ran to him.

"You OK?" Mikey asked and Ben smiled at him.

"I'm fine Michael, Hunter." he told them and they both looked relieved.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Deb yelled and we turned to her only to see her looking at the end of the hall. We all looked that way and saw at least five more crazy people coming towards us. Debs screams finally made people start to come out of their rooms to see what was going on.

_'About fucking time you people decided to try to help!' _I mentally yelled only to feel sick when a crazy girl jumped onto a young women and bit a huge chunk out of her neck. Everyone started to panic then and began to run either back into their rooms or to the nearest stairs and elevator.

"Everyone grab what you think is necessary and make sure it's light! We're getting the fuck out of here!" I yelled and everyone ran into the room and grabbed what the deemed important. When everyone had what they needed we ran back out to the hall only to find more crazy people and this time some were actually eating people!

"Justin stay right behind me!" I told him and he nodded and instantly came up behind me and I took his arm as we began to run to the closest elevator.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Brian's POV still:

Once the elevator stopped we got out and stared at the lobby in horror. _'The damn lobby is worse than the hallway!' _I thought and pulled Justin closer to me when a crazy person charged him. Just then a shot was heard and the crazy guy fell with a hole in his head.

"If you have a weapon take them out by damaging the brain!" a random officer yelled and turned to help others in the crowd. I looked around and saw a poker at the fire place and ran up to it and grabbed it.

"Everyone find a weapon! If you can't then partner up with someone who does have one! Justin, stay right behind me!" I called and everyone nodded and began to look for weapons and Justin came up to me.

In the end Ben found a metal pole and had Mikey and Hunter on either side of him, Mel had broken a chair and took a leg and had Linds and Gus with her, Em had found a pistol from a fallen officer and had Ted and Debbie with him. I nodded at them and we all headed outside.

Only to see that it was worse than the damn hotel!

"Where the fuck are we going to go now?!" Mikey asked looking everywhere as people were being eaten or doing the eating while others were trying to defend themselves as best as possible.

"All survivors over here! We have ten buses that'll take you out of Atlanta!" a bus driver called and we all looked at each other before running in the direction with our guards up in case we needed to defend ourselves. "How many are in your party?" the bus driver asked me.

"There's ten of us." I told him and he nodded at me.

"And have any of you been bitten?" he asked and we looked at him confused. "Those confused looks tell me none of you were. It looks like if you're bitten by one of them you'll die and come back as one of them." he said and our eyes widened.

"Dad behind us!" Hunter warned Ben who turned just in time to see a crazy person running straight at him. Ben shoved the pole through his skull and turned back to us when he pulled it out.

"Quickly there's enough room for your party on this bus! I'll start the bus and will pull out when everyone is on." the bus driver said and ran onto the bus.

"Alright you heard the man! Get your asses on the bus now!" I yelled and turned to Justin, "Sunshine get on now. I'll get on after I make sure we're all on." I said and he shook his head.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you by yourself and in danger! I'll help you get everyone on and we'll get on together!" he sighed and I sighed at him but nodded anyway and turned to the others. As Ben, who was the last one of us to get on besides me and Justin who were standing on both sides of the bus door, got on a bunch of people that were being chased by crazy people came running towards Justin. I hopped into the bus and held my hand out to him.

"Sunshine give me your hand now before your ran over by that crowd!" I yelled to him. Just as he was about to place his hand in mine the crowd came up on him and the first person hit Justin on the side and he was pulled away from the bus.

"BRIAN!" Justin yelled in fear and I began to run out of the bus only Ben pulled me back and held me back. "Let me go Ben! Justin's out there still we have to go back!" I yelled fighting his hold but he just held me tighter.

"Brian stop! I know Justin is out there still but it's to dangerous to let this bus sit here any longer than it has! We're the only ones on this bus and if people notice that they'll barge onto it and it'll tip over! Justin's smart and he'll most likely get on another bus. Right now we need to get out of here and we'll come back to look for him!" Ben yelled and I glared at him and continued to fight.

"Like hell I'm going to leave him! He needs me and I'm going to get him back and the both of us will get back to the bus before anyone knows it's here still!" I yelled and finally got out of his grasp and ran to the bus doors. When I got there though I saw Justin waving at me and it looked like he was telling us to go on without him."

"Go get out of here! It's not safe anymore and you're about to get surrounded by the crazy people! Please go Brian! I'll find you I promise!" he yelled and ran off to God knows where.

"No, Justin!" I yelled and tried to run but Ben got me again and this time Em and Mikey helped him get me on the bus.

"Bri calm down now! You heard Justin, we're about to be surrounded! He told us to go on, he knows it's not a safe situation right now to try and get him to us!" Like Ben said we'll come back and look for him!" Mikey said but I wasn't listening and kept on fighting their grasp.

I heard someone sigh then felt something hard hit my head and my world went black.

**And there's the first chapter!:) Please let me know if you liked it! Also this will kind of be a AU. Not just for the obvious reasons, but because some of the things in Walking Dead I'll change a little bit. If there's something that you guys absolutely don't want me to change at all let me know. It doesn't have to be more than one person asking for the same thing, just let me know and I won't unless I already planned to for my story in which case I'll let you know so you can be thinking of another scene. Also if there's something you DO want me to change let me know and I'll try to fit it in to the story:) again hope you guys like it so far:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One Month of Hell

**WARNING: I don't own QAF of Walking Dead sadly:'( **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so I hope you guys like this story. From the lack of reviews it's kinda hard for me to tell if you guys do or not. Please review! **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter Two: One Month of Hell

Rick's POV:

_'How can the world go to shit so quickly?' _I thought as I walked back to my cop car after I had shot the half walker in the field. I was about a few feet from the car when I heard the bushes behind me move a little. I turned quickly but quietly to them and pulled my gun back out in case I needed it.

Very slowly I walked over to them and peeked over the top to see what was on the other side only to see something very shocking. A boy, no more than nineteen by the looks of it, with very blonde hair and pale skin was sleeping. Getting over my shock I walked around the bushes and knelt down beside the boy and gently shook him awake.

"Hey kid wake up, you OK?" I asked and he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking at me. He started at me for a few seconds before jumping up and grabbing a gun that I hadn't seen before and held it straight at me. "Whoa kid take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not one of them. Nor was I bitten by one. Just calm down and talk to me, OK?" I asked gently and held my hands in front of me and dropped my gun onto the grass.

The kid stared at me for a long while before slowly lowering his gun and continued to stare at me. "Sorry about that. Can't really tell who's an enemy and who's not these days. I haven't seen anyone who isn't a walker or some jerk trying to take something that's yours. I've been alone seen I got separated from my family." the boy said sadly and I looked at him with sympathy.

"I know what you mean. A month ago I got shot and fell into a coma. I woke up a few days ago and the entire hospital was trashed. I went and tried to look for my family only to find that they had left our house. If I hadn't been saved by a guy named Morgan and his son Dwayne I don't think I'd be here right now." I said and he looked at me in shock.

"So you've lost your family too?" he asked softly and I sighed.

"Lost is probably the best way to put it. I know they're alive because my wife took all the family photos with her and our son. I just need to find them now." I told him and he nodded at me.

"I'm looking for mine too. Though I'm starting to think that they're not in Atlanta still. We were going to Florida for a ten day cruise and had stopped in Atlanta for the night to rest and eat When the break out started and hit our hotel hard. We got out of the hotel and saw that it was worse out there than it was inside. a bus driver had called to us saying that buses would take us out of Atlanta. We ran to the bus and me and my... Partner helped the others get it into the bus. Before either of us were able to get on the bus a use crowd of people being chased by walkers ran towards me and Brian had gotten onto the bus and held his hand out to me to help me on the bus. But before I could take it the crowd pushed me from the bus and away from my family. By the time I was able to find the bus again I was far from it and walkers were surrounding it. I saw Brian get out of the bus and called to him to get back on and leave me and that I'd find him again and ran off. I can't really remember what happened after I ran away from the bus though." he finished with a confused look.

I just looked at the kid in shock. Not because I just found out he was gay, that made no difference to me. What really shocked me was that he's been alone all this time and has survived through all this shit, even is he was dirty and a little underweight and had bags under his eyes.

I stood up and held my hand out to him. "Why don't you come with me? That way we can look for our families together and you don't have to be alone anymore." I said and his eyes brightened and he gave he brightest smile I had ever seen and took my hand. I smiled at him and helped in up, "Let's get out of here. After I shot that walker earlier I bet some walkers near by heard it." I said and he looked at me shocked.

"Damn I must've been tired if I didn't hear you shoot a gun." he said and I laughed at him and walked back to the cop car with the kid following me. Once we were in the car and driving I turned and looked at the kid.

"You know, I never got your name kid." I said and he laughed and smiled at me.

"Name's Justin, Justin Taylor" he said and I smiled at him.

"I'm Rick, Rick Grimes." I said and looked back at the road.

ONE HOUR LATER

Rick's POV:

"Rick! Creepy little walker girl coming!" Justin yelled and I turned just in time to see a walker running at us. I pulled my gun out and shot her between the eyes and she fell. I turned to Justin and sighed.

"I don't think there's any gas here. Let's keep going as long as we can and see if we can find gas." I said trying to ignore the little girl I had just shot and tried to remind myself she was no longer human.

"Sounds good to me. I'm starting to think it's getting dangerous around here." Justin said looking around looking for other walkers. I nodded in agreement and we turned towards the car.

We drove for about another hour or so before we came across a small farm house. We stopped began to look around to see if anyone was around or if there was anything useful. I looked into the window of the house and saw a man and his wife lying dead on the floor with the words 'God forgive us' written in blood on the wall. I sighed sadly and turned away from the sight.

"Rick I found a horse over here!" Justin called and I ran over to him and saw a rather beautiful brown horse eating grass. "Think we could ride him to the nearest town?" Justin asked and I looked at him.

"We probably could, but only until we get to a town. I don't want him to be in anymore danger than he already is, we'll set him free when we get to a town." I said and he nodded. When we were both on the horse, me leading and Justin behind me, we took off.

A few hours later we came up to a city. We rode the horse up until we got to the entrance and got off him and set him free and where he, hopefully, finds a safe place to live and call home. We turned back to the city and began to walk around trying to find any survivors or anything of use. a few minutes later we walked past a bus that had two walkers in it. They both got up and started to follow us, but we just kept walking cause it was only two and we could out run them. By the time we were at the four way stop the walkers were just getting off the bus. We laughed at each other and took off in a jog.

Only to be stopped dead when we rounded a corner and found a huge heard of them. They all turned to stare at us and instantly ran to us. We took of in an instant and ran as far and fast as we could until we found a tank that was abandoned and climbed it and jumped into it and locked it tightly just as the walkers surrounded it. We turned when we heard a groan and saw a walker slowly crawling towards us. Before I could do anything though Justin got his gun and shot the walker between the eyes.

I stared at him and he shrugged, "You've got to learn to protect yourself when the dead start to come back and you're alone." he said and I nodded in understanding. Just then the radio came to laugh and a young voice came through.

"Hey, you guys in the tank, cozy in there?" the voice asked and we looked at each other and back at the radio. I picked it up at pushed the button in order to talk.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"No time for that. right now just trust me alright? We'll deal with the intros later. When you guys hear a loud bang jumped out of the tank twenty seconds after it goes off and run straight for two blocks, OK." the voice said and we looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, we're ready when you are." I said and not two seconds later a loud bang came from no where. We waited the twenty seconds then opened the door and jumped out and ran two blocks noticing all the walkers were gone. At the second block I saw a figure in a alley and turned my gun in that direction.

"Whoa not dead!" a young Asian boy said and took off down the alley and we followed him. He stopped at the end of a yellow ladder and looked at us. "Alright we're going to have to climb this ladder to the roof." he said and before we could do anything walkers suddenly appeared on both ends of the alley.

"Let's get out of here!" Justin yelled and the Asian kid took the lead followed by Justin then myself. We finally reached the roof and looked down to see the entire alley covered in walkers trying to get up the ladder.

"This way." the Asian kid said and started to run but Justin stopped him.

"Wait, tell us your name first." he said and the Asian kid looked at him.

"It's Glenn." he said and Justin nodded.

"I'm Justin and this is Rick, thanks for helping us back there." Justin said and Glenn waved it off and turned back and began to run with us in tow. About five minutes later we came to another alley that had only two walkers in it and a door. Glenn ran to the door and said something into a walkie-talkie and all of the sudden two people appeared in armor looking outfits and stood guard as we ran into the building, only for me to get pinned by one of the girls there.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled in my face and Justin tried to get her off of me.

"Let him go! We didn't do anything!" he yelled and she glared at him.

"The hell you didn't! thanks to you two and all the trouble we had to go through to save you, not only are we short one grenade, but we also drew walkers to us! We're about to get ambushed by hundreds of them!" she yelled and pointed at the glass doors that walkers were trying to get through and the glass was breaking little by little.

"Calm down Andrea. It's not like they wanted this to happen." one of the armored people said taking off their helmets.

"I know that T-dog, but they still caused a lot of unnecessary trouble." Andrea answered and let me go.

"I'm Rick Grimes and that's Justin Taylor. T-dog's right we didn't want this to happen. We were just looking for some help and we got attacked by a huge herd." I said and noticed them all tense up at Justin's name and they all looked at him weirdly making him feel uncomfortable. Which made me stand in front of him protectively.

Before anyone could say anything though a shot was heard and we looked up at the ceiling. "Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked and we all headed up the stairs to the roof. Only to find a laughing man shooting at random walkers and yelling nonsense at the top of his lungs.

"Shut the fuck up and quit shooting! You're wasting our ammo and bringing more to us!" T-dog yelled and the man turned to him.

"I ain't gonna be told what to do by some black person!" **(I will not type what is actually said to avoid offending someone) **he yelled and he and T-dog began to fight a little. I stepped in and pulled the man away from T-dog and tackled him to the ground.

"Calm down now!" I yelled and he glared at me.

"What are you, a cop?" he asked and I smirked at him.

"Yes actually I am." I said and cuffed him to a pole and gave the key to T-dog while ignoring his insults completely and began to tell them my plan for us to get out of here.

Justin's POV:

"I still can't believe we're letting them do this." I told Andrea as we stood on the roof and watched Rick and Glenn, both covered in walkers guts, walk right by the walkers and slowly made their way over to the construction worker vans.

"Even though I agree with you it was a good plan and the only one we could come up with that had a chance of succeeding." Andrea said just as it began to ran.

"You were saying?" I asked her sarcastically and turned quickly when I head the walkers start to growl and they all charged Rick and Glenn who had begun to make a run for it. Thankfully they got over the fence and into one of the vans just as the fence fell and the walkers swarmed into the area. They took off and went in the opposite direction of the building.

"Are they leaving us?!" Andrea yelled in fear and I looked at her.

"No, Rick knows it's not safe right now to bring the van here so they're going to find something that'll get the walkers away from here long enough for us to get in it and get the hell our of here." I told her and understanding crossed her face. Just then the walkie-talkie came to life and Glenn's voice came through.

"Get to the basement. I'm using a stolen car to make noise and draw them away and Rick'll meet you there. Just be ready to open the door when Rick knocks." Glenn said and we all ran to the basement, trying to ignore that the walkers were now seconds from getting in and to us.

We reached the door and we all grabbed the rope and listened for Rick. A few seconds later T-dog came running to us looking both scared and sad and guilty. Before any of us could ask though Rick knocked on the door and we opened it and climbed in just as the walkers came through the door.

Rick took off just before they could climb in and one of the men closed the door to stop both the walkers from getting in and any of us falling out as Rick sped out of the city.

"Where's Merle?" Andrea asked and we all looked at T-dog.

"I dropped the key into the drain on accident." he said sadly and I patted his back to show that it was OK. Truthfully the man got on my nerves so I'm kind of glad for the quietness.

_'If only Brian and the others were here.' _I thought sadly and fell asleep on T-dog's shoulder.

What felt like five minutes later but was really a few hours later T-dog was shaking me awake gently. "Wake up kid, we made it back to the others. Time for you and Rock to meet them." he said and I nodded sleepily at him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned as I got out of the back but stayed were the others couldn't see me. I noticed Rick hadn't gotten out of the driver's seat yet and I looked at him sadly.

_'Neither of us have found our families yet. I hope they're all OK.' _I thought and turned my head when I thought I heard a familiar voice, but I looked back at Rick as he got out of the car and stood there watching the others before suddenly running somewhere. I peeked from behind the van a bit and saw him with a boy in his arms and falling to the ground before getting up and kissing a women and hugging her close to him.

I smiled at them in both happiness and sadness, _'At least he's found his family.' _I thought before looking at the others.

"There's another one that came with me. I found him close to our house sleeping in some bushes. He was all alone and was looking for his family so I took him in. I guess he's shy cause I don't see him anywhere." Rick said and looked back at me and waved for me to come over.

"Come one out Justin! I want you to meet my family!" Rick yelled and I could've swore I heard gasps from some of the people and it looked like Rick's wife's eyes got really big and she looked at someone behind her. I slowly walked out and stood there feeling uncomfortable at the people staring at me.

"Sunshine?" someone asked and I instantly looked up at the nickname and saw Debbie staring at me in shock. I said nothing except ran to her and hugged her tightly as she did the same. She pulled back and looked at me with tears in her eyes and moved so I could see the others. I smiled brightly when I saw Emmett, Mikey, Ben, Hunter, Ted, Linds, Mel, and Gus all safe and alive. I ran to them and they all hugged or touched some part of me and I felt so happy, happier than I had in a month.

That's when I looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Brian?" I asked in fear and Mikey gave me a sad smile.

"This way boy wonder." he said and I followed him through the maze of tents. He stopped at a grayish one and yelled softly to it. "Bri, I have something for you. Open up." he said and motioned for me to back up a little. The tent opened and Brian's face came into view. He had bags under his eyes and he was paler than he should be and looked like he barely ate.

"What the fuck do you want Mikey?!" he growled in a manor he would've when I first met him.

"Look for yourself." Mikey said and pointed at me. Brian looked at me and his eyes widened before he was out of the tent and I was in his arms.

"Thank God you're OK! I thought I'd lost you! We looked for what felt like ever before they called the search off! Thank God you're back with me!" he said and I held me just as tight and for the first time in a month I felt completely safe.

"I missed you Bri, you and the others." I whispered and he just held me tighter. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"You're here now Sunshine, and that's how it's going to stay." he said and leaned down and kissed me.

We both groaned, as we both missed kissing the other, and pulled back slowly and rested our foreheads on each others.

"I'm glad you guys are safe too." I said with my fist Sunshine smile in a month.

**And there's the second chapter! Fair warning I was extremely tired when I typed this so is something doesn't make sense or you see errors that's why. My eyes are barely open right now. PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting the Others

**WARNING: Sadly I don't own QAF or Walking Dead:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new, except that I will be basking both Shane and Lori. I can't stand them! Everyone hates Shane, that's an obvious. But to any, if there are any, fans of Lori don't read the story if it makes you mad. Cause I will bash them throughout the story.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter Three: Moving On

Brian's POV:

Later that night the whole group was sitting around the fire telling stories and enjoying being together. Justin was sitting in front of me and between my legs resting his head on my shoulder with Emmett to my right and Deb, the girls and Gus beside him. To my left was Mikey, Ben and Hunter.

I looked at the top of Justin's head and smiled at him and pulled him closer to me. _'I'm so glad I get to hold you like this again Sunshine.' _I thought to myself and looked back at Rick as he finished his story.

"After I got out a guy named Morgan and his son Dwayne saved me and let me stay with them. We split up a few days later and I went back to the place where I saw my first walker. After I shot it I found Justin sleeping behind some bushes a few feet from my car." he finished and everyone looked at Justin who shifted in my arms slightly feeling uncomfortable with them looking at him.

"So kid, what's your story?" Shane asked sneering at him. I growled at him and pulled Justin to me. Shane's made it more than a little obvious that he hates gays, Lori's made it obvious about her hate for us as well. Her and Deb are allows at each others throats. Shane likes to push me to see what'll piss me off to where I snap, now he knows what that is and will use it against me.

"I'm sure Brian and the others told you about the family trip and all that stuff?" he asked and they nodded.

"Brian said that their bus got to surrounded just outside of Atlanta and everyone but the driver made it. Shortly after that they met us and we took 'em in and patched up their cuts and let them stay." T-dog said sadly. Justin nodded and snuggled closer to me and continued.

"Well, I can't really remember much of what happened after I turned and ran from the bus. All I can remember is hearing a group of people screaming at me then feeling pain on my side and waking up to the city deserted and no weapon to protect me. I searched that whole day looking for any survivors and weapons. I didn't find anyone but I did find my gun near a dead cop and found shelter at a gas station. It wasn't until much when I went to go lie down and sleep that the pain I felt earlier came back. This is what was there when I lifted my shirt up. Justin said and leaned from my a little and moved to where everyone could see his side and lifted his shirt a bit.

My eyes widened at what I saw.

On Justin's side was a very weird symbol. It was a bird, more specifically a humming bird. Its wings were opened wide behind its body and its head was pointing up towards Justin. In its claws was something that no one could figure out, though it did look like a branch of some kind. The weirdest part about it though was that there was no detail to the bird, its entire body was colored in black.

"You're telling me that some weird sickos knocked you out and put this weird ass tattoo on you?" I asked shaking in anger as I looked at it. Justin lowered his shirt and curled up to me again and I wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I don't honestly know. What kind of tattoo hurts to where it knocks you out cause of the pain when it's being put on? Plus I don't even remember if they knocked me out before they put it on or while they put it on. One thing I do remember though is feeling a prick right where the mark is. Almost like someone gave me a shot." he said and everyone got a look of confusion.

"Well baby, even if some jerk decided you needed a tattoo in the middle of the dead coming back, they picked a great one for you! It looks good on you!" Em said happily making everyone laugh, well not Shane and Lori that is.

After Em's help at lightening up the mood everyone started to talk and laugh with one another for about an hour before Dale brought up another subject.

"So how are we going to tell Daryl that his brother was left on top of a roof hand cuffed to a pole?" Dale said and everyone got quiet after that.

"Who's Daryl?" Justin asked looking up at me.

"An annoying prick, that's who he is." Shane said and I glared at him and looked back at Justin.

"Unlike what the asshole over there said, Daryl's Merle's younger brother. Though he's A LOT better than his brother, he can get big headed at times but he's a great man. Pretty hot too." I added with my signature smirk and he laughed and shook his head and smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned down and kissed him.

"Disgusting." Shane hissed. I pulled away from Justin and looked up and glared at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I yelled and Shane just glared at me.

"My problem is that for the last month I've spent with you _fags_! It's not normal for two men to kiss each other like that!" he yelled and was standing up at this point.

"Sit down Shane, NOW!" Rick yelled standing up as well. Shane turned to him with a shocked look.

"You're going to actually defend these freaks?!" Shane asked and got in Rick's face.

"They're not freaks they're people! They've done nothing wrong by loving each other! If it wasn't for Justin I probably would've died before I got here! So yes I am defending them and you'd better sit down before you fuck up!" Rick growled and Lori stood up then and looked at Rick.

"I'm sorry Rick but I'm going to have to agree with Shane. I haven't liked Carl being near them in case he starts to think that it's OK to be what they are. Honestly I think you should've left the kid to die in the bushes where you found him." Lori said and I started to walk up to her and Shane but Justin stopped me.

"Bri they're not worth it. I'm here now because Rick saved me. We're back together now and whatever they have to say doesn't mean anything." he said and I nodded and walked to stand beside him again. Rick meanwhile was staring at Lori in shock, anger, and disappointment.

"How could you say something like that Lori? He's just a kid! Not only that but he helped me get out of some tight spots and helped me find you and Carl." he said and Shane answered for her.

"Because he's a freak not a kid! They all are!" Shane yelled and this time Justin stood in front of me and glared at him.

"Will you just shut the fuck up! No one thinks you're a bigger man just because you yell! It actually gets annoying and I only just met you today! How this group's been able to withstand you is a miracle on its own. No one cares what you think Shane. Me and my family have had to deal with homophobes for a VERY long time. Some even got violent. Compared to them, you're just an annoying voice that won't shut the fuck up already." Justin declared and I stared at his back in pride.

_'That's my Sunshine!' _I thought happily. I looked over at Rick and Lori to see Lori pissed and glaring at Justin while Rick also stared at him with pride. _'Damn Sunshine you just met Rick and he's already attached to you! You and that sunshine smile can get anyone on your side... Well maybe not EVERYONE.' _I thought and smiled when Justin turned to smile at me.

Only that was a mistake. As soon as Justin took his eyes off of Shane he jumped on him and punched Justin across the face making him fall to the ground. "You little brat!" he yelled but before he could even blink I was on him and punching him the face.

"Rick stop him!" Lori yelled and Rick looked at her.

"No, they told him to stop and he wouldn't. Shane insulted Justin in front of Brian, he has the right to defend him." he said simply and looked back to where I was beating Shane. I paused only to nod my thanks to him then continued.

Before I could throw the next punch though I felt a soft, gentle, familiar hand rest on my arm. I looked down and saw Justin giving me a small smile. "Thank you for standing up for me, but you can stop now. He's not worth it and I don't want to be the cause of any drama in this group when I just joined it today." he said and I instantly let Shane go and took him into my arms.

"You're never the cause for drama Sunshine. And I'll always defend you no matter what." I whispered in his ear and felt him smile on my shoulder.

I pulled back and smiled at him, "Let's get some sleep shall we?" I asked and he laughed as I dragged him back to our tent.

"Don't get too loud you two!" Em called and we laughed.

"What's Em mean by that mom? I thought they were going to bed?" Carl asked Lori and we both fell over with laughter.

THE NEXT MORNING

Justin's POV:

"YOU MEAN YOU CUFFED HIM A ROOF AND LEFT HIM THERE?!" came a very angry voice from outside. I looked behind me and saw that Brian had been woken up by the voice too. He groaned and pulled me closer to his chest and snuggled into my bare back which made me chuckle softly.

"I take it you know the owner of that pissed off voice?" I asked and he groaned again.

"That's Daryl outside yelling. I guess he came home and Rick and the others told him what had happened." Brian said yawning and I frowned and tried to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brian said and pulled me flush to his chest.

"Bri, as much as I want to stay in this bed with you forever, I need to get out there and help Rick out." I said and he groaned and slowly loosened his grip on my waist and I got up and went on a hunt for my clothes that were scattered throughout the tent. When I was dressed I leaned down and gave Brian a quick kiss and left the tent to find Rick.

I found him in front of the RV with Shane pinning a guy to the floor and Rick leaning into his face and talking to him. "Now do you think we can have a civil conversation about this?" Rick asked and the guy glared at Rick. Shane slowly let him go and the man stood up and began to pace.

"Look I chained the door. That's the way in or out of the roof." T-dog said and the man stopped pacing and looked at T-dog.

"What that's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked and threw his arms up in the air. I walked up and stood by Rick who smiled at me and looked back at the man.

"I take it you're Daryl?" I asked walking up to him ignoring Rick telling me to get back beside him and away from the man. For some reason I knew he wouldn't hurt me or anyone else here, he was just pissed and confused.

Daryl looked at me for a second before answering in a very Brian like manner. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"I'm Justin. Me and Rick, the guy that was just talking to you not the jerk that pinned you down, just joined yesterday. We both have family in this group. I was also there when Merle was cuffed." I said and he tensed and glared at me.

"So you helped leave him there?!" he yelled and I just shook my head.

"No I didn't. Your brother being cuffed in the first place was his own fault. He was being an ass to everyone and bringing in more walkers with all his shooting and shouting he was doing. T-dog went to get him out, he's the only one that went back for him, but tripped and dropped the key into a drain. He locked the doors and no walkers can get in. Unless his found a way to get out of the cuffs and off the roof he's still there and safe, though he's probably a bit sun burnt." I said and smiled a sunshine smile at him. He just stared at me in shock for a few minutes before he came out of his trance.

"You're something else kid." he said and I just kept smiling. I sighed happily when I felt familiar, safe arms wrap around me.

"Don't even think of trying to hit on him Dixon, this ones mine." Brian said and kissed behind my ear and I smirked.

"So this is the famous Justin Taylor, AKA Sunshine, that you and your family talked about nearly every second I was with you guys." he said and I blushed a little and Brian chuckled and pulled me closer.

"The one and only." he said and I smiled while still blushing.

"No wonder you were able to talk to him and not get pissed or annoyed Justin." Rick said laughing as he walked up to us.

"What the hell does that mean?!" both Brian and Daryl said at the same time. Rick and I laughed and I kissed Brian on the cheek and looked at Rick.

"That's EXACTLY how I was able to." I laughed and Brian smacked my ass and glared at me. I just smiled and looked back at Daryl. "I know you want your brother back here, but try not to take your anger out on these people. They understand that he's your family and you want to save him. Let them in, they could be your family too if you let them. I know it's hard for you to open up and let your emotions show, but try to. At least try for me." I said and Daryl looked at me and smiled and walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a great guy Justin." he said and I smiled and he looked at Brian, "You're lucky to have someone like him." he said and I blushed and Brian smiled.

"I feel lucky myself." he said and I smiled up at him.

"Don't tell me you're OK with these freaks?!" Shane yelled and Daryl glared at him.

"I've been OK with these PEOPLE ever since we met and let me into their family and talk to them." he said and Lori spoke this time.

"Merle wouldn't approve of you hanging with these kind of people Daryl." she said and Rick glared at her.

"Lori go wait in the tent now, we need to talk." he said sternly and she huffed and stomped to the tent.

"I'm sorry about her and Shane, I don't know why they're like this now." Rick said and Daryl brushed him off.

"It's OK, nothing I'm not used to." he said and Rick nodded and went into the tent.

"I'm going to see if people will help me get Merle back." Daryl said and left to talk to the others.

I turned in Brian's arms and smiled at him. I smiled back and kissed me. "He's right you know, Daryl." Brian said and I looked at him confused. He just gave his signature smirk and leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"I'm lucky to have you."

**PLEASE READ: And there you go! I'd like for you guys to tell me what you'd like to have been in the shot Justin got. I can't think of any that would be good. I'm obviously making a new bad guy(s) for the story. I'd like at least 4 or 5 ideas, I'll take more than that too, so I can think of which one fits with the story. I'd also like other pairing ideas. Brian and Justin are OFF LIMITS! They will ALWAYS be together and no one else. Hope you guys like it so far!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Walker Raid

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been beyond busy with work, a new relationship and my high school graduation coming up which I'm excited for!:) I've decided to update this story on this site first since you guys comment on my stories more and give me feedback:) I'll be updating it on Fanfiction tomorrow lol:) again sorry for the wait! Chapter may get violent for some of you.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter Four: Walker Raid

Justin's POV:

"So how many people have agreed to go with you to get Merle?" I asked Daryl as he walked up to me and sat down.

"So far it's Rick, T-dog and Glenn that have agreed to go with me which is a lot more than I thought would be going honestly." he said and I didn't miss the quick blush that appeared when he said Rick's name.

"Why are you surprised about that?" I asked choosing to ingnore the blush for now.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "I've been an ass to everyone and not that many people here like me and especially my brother. I just feel like an outsider sometimes." he said and I smiled at him sadly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

"I can tell you right now that you're not an outsider here. I know my family speaks highly of you and I know the others like you too. They just don't know how to handle your personality sometimes so it makes them seem like they don't like you." I told him and he smiled at me.

"You know you have a good way of making people feel better." he said and I gave him a sunshine smile and looked up when I heard Brian coming over.

"What you ladies talking about over here?" he asked making us laugh at him. He smiled and turned to Daryl. "Rick said that him and the others are ready when you are." he said and Daryl nodded and got up and headed to where the others were.

"What do you think the chances of turning a straight man gay is?" I asked him and he gave me the "deer in headlights" look.

"Sunshine do you know how random that question was?" he asked and I laughed at him.

"I know but answer anyways." I said and he sighed and thought for a second.

"It depends on if apart of him was already gay or had suspisions about it I suppose." he said and I nodded and leaned into him and sighed.

"I hope Merle's OK for Daryl's sake." I said.

"Me too Sunshine, me too." Brian siad and we turned and watched as the group of four left to hopefully get Daryl's brother here.

NIGHTTIME

Brian's POV:

"Why do we ALWAYS sit by the fire at night? I mean I know it gets cold but there's other means of keeping each other warm." I said and Justin blushed slightly and hit me on my arm as everyone else laughed.

"Mom, what's he mean by that?" Carl asked which made Lori go as red as a tomato and the rest of us fall over in laughter. After a while we calmed down and sit normal again.

"I have to go the bathroom, I'll be right back." Amy said and got up and headed to the RV. I suddenly got a bad feeling and pulled Justin closer to me making him look at me with confusion. I smiled at him and kissed him lightly and growled when I heard Shane's annoying voice.

"Gross!" he said and I glared at him but before I could say anything a scream was heard from somewhere in camp and we turned just in time to see Amy come out of the RV and a walker coming to her.

"Amy move!" Justin yelled and got and started to run to Amy. Just as the walker was about to bite her Justin pushed her out of the way and they both fell to the floor and rolled away from the walker.

"JUSTIN!" I yelled and ran to him and helped him and Amy up. Amy ran to Andrea who took her into her arms and held her tightly and ran for the safety of the RV.

The walker that would've gotten Amy came running at me and Justin and before I could pull him behind me Justin pulled his gun out and shot the walker between the eyes. I just stared at him in shock.

_'Damn he's hot when he shoots walkers!' _I thought and cursed myself when I felt my pants get uncomfortably tight. Justin turned to me and grabbed my hand and ran for the RV. Right as we were getting in it we both heard Carl scream.

"Help!" he yelled and we turned to see him surrounded by walkers. Justin turned and began to take down walkers as I ran and picked Carl up and carried him into the RV and sat him on the couch. "Thank you Brian." he said and I ruffled his hair and turned to find Justin.

"Brian Lori's trapped by walkers! I'll shoot them and you go get her ok." he said and I nodded and began to run to Lori as Justin shot walker after walker.

Only I didn't make it in time.

One of the walkers came from the woods right behind Lori and bit into her neck taking a huge chunk from it. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground dying.

I stood there and looked at her for a moment before Justin's voice brought me back.

"Bri move! There's nothing we can do for her now! Get back here before you're bitten too!" he yelled and I turned and ran back to Justin. Just as I got there Daryl, Glenn, Rick and T-dog came through the trees and began to take down walkers. Within five minutes the walkers were dead and we were searching for those of us that didn't make it to give them a proper burial.

Rick and Carl cried over Lori's body and Daryl placed a comforting hand on Rick's shoulder and bowed his head. Justin knelt behind Carl and pulled him to him and let Carl cry into his chest as he rubbed his back and whispered comforting words in his ear.

Justin looked at me and I walked over and knelt beside him and pulled him close and held him to give him strength.

The next morning we buried our dead and got into the cars and left. One family left us and went to find more of their family to hide out with.

We started to head farther into Atlanta to find this refuge that Rick liked to talk about.

I can only hope we can stay there for awhile without problems for us.

**And there's the fourth chapter!:) sorry if it's too short but I was tired and it was two in the morning and I typed this because I felt bad for not updating sooner. As a special treat for you guys so you can forgive me for taking forever I went ahead and killed Lori instead of Amy!:) You're welcome:) lol. Also if you guys don't like the Rick/Daryl couple and would rather it be Daryl/Glenn you need to let me know by tomorrow morning because that's when I plan on updating next and I can fix it to where it's Glenn Daryl likes. I like the Rick/Daryl couple A LOT that's why I picked it but I also like Daryl/Glenn a lot too. Hope you guys like it so far still!:) and once again sorry it took so long to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Truths Come to Light

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you I'd update soon:) lol:) so far only one person has asked for Daryl/Glenn so I'm going to stick with Rick/Daryl:) Glenn will get someone though trust me lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter Five: Truths Come to Light

Rick's POV:

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" I screamed as Daryl away from the door. I didn't even hear the rest of the group begging me to stop and to leave before more walkers showed up. I pulled from Daryl's grasp and turned around and was about to leave when the doors opened up behind us.

We all turned and stared at it before we slowly walked into the building. I turned to see that Justin was wrapped protectively in Brian's arms as he looked around for any signs of danger while the rest of their family huddle together behind them. I smiled slightly when I saw that Carl was safely between Justin and Daryl who had his arm around his shoulders.

"What is this place?" I heard Em asked and was about to answer him when I guy came out of no where.

"This is the Center for Disease Control and Prevention." the man said looking at all of us. "Amazing. You've managed to keep two children and a toddler alive this long." he said in awe as he looked between Carl, Sophia, and Gus. Mel and Linds pulled Gus to them more while Carol pulled Sophia behind her and me, Daryl and Justin stood in front of Carl and the others.

"Who the fuck are you?!" both Daryl and Brian asked at the same time and I couldn't help but smile at how similar they were.

"My apologies, my name is Dr. Edwin Jenner. I used to work here, well still do I should say." Jenner said smiling at both Daryl and Brian.

"Can we stay here? Even if it's only for a little while, we're all just tired of running." Justin said and Jenner looked at him and his eyes widened. He slowly took a step to Justin and I instantly stood between them and Brian pulled Justin behind him looking ready to murder in an instant.

"I believe Justin asked you a question that didn't require you to get close to him." I said harshly making him look at me and back at Justin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You guys may stay here, but only if you guys allow me to take blood samples of each of you." he said his eyes still on Justin which made the whole group move closer to him ready to protect.

"I think giving blood samples is a pretty fair trade to let us stay here. However, could you stop looking at MY Sunshine that way!" Brian yelled causing Jenner to look at him then turn his back to us.

"Follow me." he said simply and began to walk towards an elevator with the rest of us following. Once we were all in the elevator it began to descend to a lower level of the building. Jenner did nothing except stare at everyone, especially Justin.

I glared at him until the elevator stopped and we all got out to find some weird looking laboratory that had a lot of computers in it.

"What is this place?" Justin asked once again and Jenner turned and smiled at him.

"This is the place where our magic happened. This is where we figured out cures for diseases and tried to find ways to prevent them. Hence the name of this place." he said as we continued to look around.

"Sunshine don't wonder to far from us." Em said as Justin's family kept a close eye on Jenner who wouldn't stop watching Justin as he wondered around the place. Brian moved to stand behind Justin and moved whenever Justin did.

"Why don't you guys go and freshen up. There's rooms through that door and each one has their own bathrooms. Don't take to long of showers though, it'll waste the hot water." he said and left through the door he pointed out.

"Did he say hot water?" T-dog asked hopefully and Justin and the kids laughed.

FEW HOURS LATER

Rick's POV:

I was sitting on mine and Carl's bed staring off into space when a knock on the door made me jump. "Come in." I said and the door opened to reveal Daryl in the door way.

"Everyone's meeting in the dining hall now for dinner." he said and I just nodded and went back to looking at the wall. I felt the bed dip and looked over and saw that Daryl had sat down beside me.

"I'm so sorry about Lori man." he said gently and I smiled at him and looked back at the wall once again.

"You know the sickest part about it is." I said and he just continued to stare at me. "The sickest part is that there's a part of me that's glad she's gone." I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean by that Rick?" he asked and I looked at him.

"I mean I know she was cheating on me with Shane. And that part of me that's angry at her, which is a big part of me, is OK with her being gone. Now she can't continue to not only hurt me, but our son who I know suspected something. Plus I was getting tired of her and Shane's comments towards Justin and his family." I told him and he just continued to stare at me.

"Is there a part of you that misses her?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Well she was the mother of my child you know." I said gently and he smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Things will get better, you'll see." he said and I smiled at him and nodded as he stood up and held his hand out to me. "Now come on, I'm starving." he said smirking and I laughed and took his hand while trying very hard not to blush.

_'Why do I suddenly feel nervous around him? Maybe I should talk to Justin about it later, or even someone like Emmett.' _I thought to myself as we walked to the dining hall together, knowing both of us were very much aware that our hands were still together.

When we got to the dining hall Glenn, T-dog, Brian, and Emmett were already drunk and being idiots.

"Ah and there's our wonderful Sheriff and the arrogant jackass now." Brian said waving his arms at us dramatically while the rest of us laughed.

"You're lucky you're drunk, or I'd beat your ass right now you arrogant prick." Daryl said laughing. Brian glared and stumbled back to his spot by Justin and pulled him into a kiss.

"You boys need to get drunk as well, The others aren't as fun." Brian said and pouted at Justin who smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sorry if I don't feel like getting drunk on our first night of not running Bri." Justin laughed out as Brian pulled him close.

"This the best night to do it!" He exclaimed happily and we all laughed.

"Give it a rest Bri I don't think you're going to win him over tonight." I said smirking and picked up a bottle of beer planning on being as gone as Brian and the others were.

THE NEXT MORNING

Justin's POV:

I woke up the next morning with Brian spooning me from behind. I sighed happily and snuggled closer to him and sighed softly when my bladder decided I needed to get up.

Slowly, I untangled myself from Brian and walked into the bathroom. Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom and was about to lay back down when I heard a noise in the hall.

Thinking one or both the kids were up and playing outside I opened the door and was about to tell them to keep quiet because the others were still sleeping only to see that the hall was empty.

I was about to turn and go back into the room when I heard the noise again at the end of the hall. I slowly walked towards the noise and turned the corner to find Shane sluggishly walking down the hall with a bottle in his hands.

_'Oh great this is exactly what I wanted to deal with this early in the morning.' _I thought to myself and walked up to Shane and placed a hand on his shoulder to make him stop walking.

"Shane it's to early for you to still be drunk. Plus you're making a lot of noise and you'll wake the others if you don't stop it now." I told him. He stood there for a moment and before I could do anything he had turned around and had me pinned to the wall.

"I ain't about to listen to what some FAGGOT has to say!" he slurred and I glared at him.

"I may be a faggot, but at least I'm not as big headed as you! I don't have to yell to get a point across." I told him and he glared and pulled his hand back to punch me when I hand stopped him.

"That's enough son. Why don't you go to bed and sleep that alcohol off hmm?" Jenner asked him but it was more of a command. Shane turned and looked at him then turned back to glare at me and yanked his hand out of Jenner's grip.

"Someday kid, there will be no one around to save you. And when that day comes I'll make sure I'm there to give you exactly what you deserve." he threatened and stormed towards his room.

"Thanks." I said turning to Jenner. He smiled at me and nodded.

"No problem son. Why don't we go for a walk?" he asked but it was once again a command more than anything.

I slowly got off the wall and followed him down the hall. He was quiet for me moment before he started to speak.

"This place used to be so full of life you know." he said and I looked at him weirdly.

"Everywhere used to be full of life before they became full of dead." I said and he smiled at me.

"That's true, but this place seemed like it was always extra full of it. I don't know, I guess I just started to love this place like a home." he said and I continued to stare at him weirdly.

"You know Brian's probably awake by now and he's probably very worried that I'm not in our room so I should probably get back." I said slowly backing up. Jenner turned and smiled at me.

"I don't think so Justin. You and I have a lot to discuss." he said and I started to back up faster. "Computer, shut and lock the door." he yelled and it was only then that I noticed we had walked into some random room while he was talking none since.

I turned and ran for the door only to see that it was now shut and when I tried to open it I found it locked. Getting really scared now I turned back to Jenner and pushed myself as close to the door as I could.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and he smiled and began to walk closer to me.

"You really have no idea do you?" he asked and I got confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled and he just shook his head.

"I told them knocking you out wouldn't be a good idea." he said and that's when it clicked.

"You know the people that knocked me out that day don't you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course I do. I'm the person they got the stuff from." he said and my eyes widened.

"Who did you give it to? And what stuff?" I asked and he smiled and stood right in front of me and lifted my shirt so he could see the mark.

"They call themselves the PeaceGivers. They're the group that started all of this. They're also the ones that made the weapon that is the only thing that can fight it." he said and gently toughed the mark. "They use the hummingbird as their symbol because the hummingbird is the overall symbol for peace." he said and continued to touch the mark.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. Either he chose to ignore me or didn't hear me because he continued.

"At the time their leader came to me, I didn't know that they'd take our discoveries and turn them into what they did. I just gave it over because they had promised to use it to change the world. They changed it alright, but not for the better. I was close to losing myself in guilt when I had remembered that I had given them the counterpart to the infection. When I had heard that they had tweaked it and put it into a human being I didn't know what to think. And when the leader came to me again to explain his reasons behind all this madness he also told me how he tweaked the counterpart in order for it to be safe for a human being to have in their body." he paused and looked up at me but kept his hand on the mark.

"You see, they made the counterpart to where it not only heals the infection, it also makes the human immune to it. It will also make it to where they can sense when the infection is close to the counterpart. There's a catch though. You see, if the counterpart is ever hit where they have marked them then they will die. Not instantly either, it'll be a very slow, painful death." he whispered and at this point I was shaking in fear.

"Are you saying I'M that person?!" I whispered and he smirked and nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You hold the key to fixing all of this." he said and I shook my head in denial.

"That's impossible! I haven't been able to sense when walkers are near nor have I even tried to heal someone that's bitten! Hell I don't even know HOW to! Plus I've never been bitten or scratched so I don't know if I'm immune or not! So how do you know it's me!" I asked and he smirked again and looked back at the mark.

"This is all the proof I need. Plus I could just sense it when I first laid eyes on you. I knew you were the person PeaceGivers had chosen. As for the whole not being able to sense walkers yet. They said it would take a while for it to take full effect." he said and I shook my head over and over trying to deny what I was hearing.

"Why tell me all this now?" I asked and looked back at him and he smiled this time.

"Because I'm technically the one responsible for all this." he said and I reached for the door handle.

"Let me out!" I demanded and the door opened. I turned to him to see that he was smiling at me.

"In time you won't be able to deny the truth. I can see it in your eyes that you believe me and my words. In time you will except them too." he said and he left the room before me.

I slowly left and headed towards mine and Brian's room slowly. when I looked up I saw Brian standing at our door looking at me worried.

Brian's POV:

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that Justin wasn't safely beside me. I sat up instantly wide awake and looked around the room.

"Justin?" I called and got no answer which increased my worry. I ran to the bathroom and threw the door open only to find an empty space. Really starting to panic. _'Where are you baby?!' _I asked myself and ran to the bedroom door and threw it open and was about to run down the hall to find the others to help me look when I saw him._  
_

He was walking very slowly towards me and looked as white as a ghost and his eyes were wide in fear and denial. He looked up at me and that's when my worry grew ten fold.

"Justin!" I yelled and ran to him knowing I had gotten everyone's attention.

"Brian?" he said in a shaky voice and literally fell into my arms and started to bawl his eyes out into my chest. Too shocked to say anything I just held him tightly and rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Baby you have to tell me what's wrong." I told him gently and he just shook his head and continued to cry.

I looked up when I saw someone walking closer to us and saw Daryl kneel down behind Justin and placed a gentle hand on his back to comfort him. Slowly, everyone came up and did what Daryl had done, except Shane of course, and I smiled at how many people Sunshine was able to get to fall for him so quickly.

After awhile Justin pulled back and whipped his eyes and smiled at me then everyone else, though everyone could tell it was fake. "Thanks guys. I was just told something that's more than a little hard to believe and I kinda broke down." he said blushing as he looked at the floor. It's OK Sunshine, why don't you tell us what it was that bothered you so bad." Debbie said gently and everyone saw Justin stiffen and shook his head quickly.

"No. I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to get out of here, I don't like this place." Justin said and I nodded and helped him stand up and let him lean all his weight on me.

"I think it's time we all go then." I said and everyone nodded except one.

"Hold up one damn minute!" Shane yelled and I sighed in annoyance.

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled and Shane glared at him.

"You guys aren't serious are you?! We're going to leave the best thing that's happened to us since this shit started because some faggot wants to leave?!" he yelled and this time Rick pinned Shane to the wall.

"That's enough dammit! I'm sick of hearing your shit! I haven't known Justin as long as his family has but I do know him enough to know that he wouldn't just want to leave an area! Especially one like this unless there was a good reason behind it! Everyone's agreed that we're leaving so I suggest you shut the hell up for once and just follow us!" Rick yelled and everyone stared at him in shock.

Daryl slowly walked over to Rick and placed a hand on his shoulder making him looking at him. Rick sighed and released Shane who glared at Justin which made me pull him closer to me.

"Why don't we go let Jenner know we're leaving." Micky said and we all nodded and followed him to where Jenner was.

**(Fair warning now. To those who have seen Walking Dead I'm going to change the ending up a little. I hope that's not going to make some of you mad. I was just never a fan of all the drama it took before they were finally able to leave if you know what I mean.)**

"Jenner we're leaving, now." Daryl declared the second he saw him. Jenner looked up at us from his place at the table and smiled at us.

"I strongly suggest otherwise. It'd be better if you stayed here." he said and Justin finally took his face from my chest.

"Didn't you hear what Daryl said? We're leaving now." he said sternly and Jenner looked at him with a emotionless face.

"If that's your wish, then I can't stop you. I just hope you know what you're doing." he said still looking at Justin.

"We've survived without you until now. I think we can manage once we leave." he said all the while the rest of us were watching the exchange in confusion.

Jenner finally sighed and shook his head. "Best of luck to you all then." he said and we all turned and ran out of the building and back into our cars.

"What was that all about boy wonder?" Micky asked and Justin looked at him with dull eyes that scared everyone in the RV.

"I know the meaning behind the mark on me."

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it was mean to leave it on a cliffy but if we were going by Walking Dead time this would be the ending to the first season. The next chapter would be the beginning of season two. Like I warned in the chapter this is a less dramatic ending to the Walking Dead's first season. That's also why this chapter was so long. Hope you guys like it so far!:) and I promise that more of the QAF family and Walking Dead group will be in this more starting the next chapter:) the chapters will also get longer from here on out!:) I'll update again tomorrow I promise!:) also to those who gave me ideas you can see I combined the ones that I thought were the best ones:) thank you all for helping me think of something:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Things CAN Get Worse

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I just updated like a few hours ago but I got the next chapter in my head already and I just had to get it on here before I forgot it lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter Six: Things CAN Get Worse

Emmett's POV:

"Justin time to wake up. Come on Sunshine." I said as I gently shook him awake. The poor kid had been quiet and had withdrew from everyone ever since we left the Center. He had told us that he learned the meaning behind that mark but he wouldn't go into detail. He had just curled up in Brian's arms and slept until we stopped again.

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. "What time is it?" he asked stretching. I smiled at him and held my hand out for him to take.

"It's late morning. Come on, we've stopped in some car graveyard on the road and we're all searching for supplies." I told him and he nodded and took my hand and I lead him outside.

"Morning Sunshine!" Deb yelled and waved at him. Justin smiled and waved at her before wondering off to look for supplies.

"Mel, Linds, why don't you two stay in the RV with Gus? I know you want to look for supplies but it'd be safer for Gus in the RV." I told them and they both nodded and headed into the RV.

Turning back around I watched as Brian took Justin into his arms before he let go and walked over to a car and started to look threw it while Justin did the same to a near by car.

Everyone looked in silence for a while when I looked over at Rick and saw that he had is gun pointed at something in front of him. I looked over and felt my stomach drop when I saw a huge herd of walkers coming towards us.

Quickly everyone dropped and went under the cars. I grabbed Brain, who had yet to notice the herd, and pushed him to the ground and under a car. He was about to snap at me when I silenced him and pointed to the herd. His eyes widened and he started to look around.

"Where's Justin?!" Brian whispered and I looked and saw that everyone but T-dog, Daryl, and Justin were under cars. I looked on the other side of us and slowly tightened my hold on Brian's arm. He turned to see why I'd tightened and instantly started to try and get out from under the car.

"Bri no!" I whispered and he glared at me.

"Justin's right there and there's a herd coming!" he said and I looked at Justin who was still looking in the trunk of some car. I looked for something that was quiet but would get Justin's attention and found a little rock. I picked it up and tossed it at Justin's leg and nearly yelled with joy when it hit his leg only.

Justin turned to look for what hit him and caught sight of us under the car. He instantly dropped and got under the car he was looking in and Brian sighed a little in relief only to tense when the walkers started to walk right by us.

I looked at everyone that I could see while Brian kept his eyes on Justin. Justin looked like he wanted to be here with me and Brian and I couldn't honestly blame him, I didn't like the thought of us being apart. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only five minutes the walkers were gone. Everyone stayed put for another minute to make sure there weren't anymore before they started to get out from their hiding places.

The next thing anyone knew Sophia was screaming and running away from two walkers. Rick followed in an instant and the rest of us hurried out of out hiding places.

Some people were already at the guard rail watching as Rick disappeared into the woods after Sophia. "JUSTIN!" I heard Brian yell and turned just in time to see that Justin had jumped over the guard rail and was running into the woods after Rick.

"Brian no!" Micky yelled and Ben grabbed him just as he tried to climb over the guard rail.

"Let me go dammit!" he yelled and Debbie walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Bri you have to trust Sunshine. Rick won't be able to take on both those walkers and keep Sophia alive." she said and Brian pulled out of her arms and held onto the guard rail.

_'Sunshine you'd be know what you're doing.' _I thought and placed a comforting hand on Brian's back.

Rick's POV:

"Keep the sun on your left shoulder alright." I told Sophia from her hiding spot in the bushes. She nodded and I looked up as the walkers came closer. "Come on you son of a bitch!" I yelled and one of the walkers fell into the water and started to follow me.

I ran for a minute with both of them following me when I heard something hit the ground behind me. I turned to see Justin had taken the walker that was closet to me down. I stared at him in shock and was about to ask what he was doing here when the other walker came up behind Justin.

"Justin behind you!" I yelled and tried to push him out of the way but the walker got to him first.

The walker threw himself on Justin and they both fell to the floor. The walker was trying to take a bite out of Justin's neck but he threw it off and quickly got to his feet. The second he was up I was on the walker and bashed its head in with a rock.

"You OK?" I asked him and he nodded and looked a little shaken but was trying to hide it.

"Where's Sophia?" he asked and I lead him back to her hiding place.

Only to find she had left it.

"Where could she have gone? I told her to stay here until I got back!" I yelled and started to look around.

"I'll go get the others." Justin said and he took off towards the others. When I looked up I saw that Brian, Daryl, Glenn and Daryl had come with Justin. Daryl instantly came to me and asked what had happened. After I told him the story he instantly started to look at the ground for Sophia's tracks. I looked over at the others and saw the Justin was safely in Brian's arms and Brian looked like he wasn't about to let go for a long time.

After awhile we gave up on that area and headed back to the others and come up with a plan.

"Did you find her?" Carol asked and I shook my head and she started to bawl in Debbie's arms.

"We'll go out and look for her." I said and everyone nodded.

"I'm staying here, I'm going to work on the RV. Plus someone has to watch T-dog with that arm of his." Dale said and I nodded and turned to Carl.

"I'm going dad. Sophia was my friend." he said sternly and I smiled at him.

"Only if you promise to stay within our eyesight at all times." I told him and he nodded and ran to Justin who ruffled his hair and placed an arm around his shoulder as he walked into the woods.

"Mel, you and Linds stay here with Dale and T-dog OK. I don't like the thought of little Gus out in the woods." I told her and she nodded and walked back into the RV to be with Linds and Gus.

"How can you be OK with _them_? Not only that, but you let Carl near them! Especially that brat they call Sunshine." I heard Shane sneer and it took all my will power not to groan out loud. I turned to him and glared at him.

"I'm OK with them because they've done nothing wrong and have pulled their own weight. I let Carl around them for that very reason and I know they'd protect him with their lives, especially Justin." I said and I walked up to him and got right in his face. "I also suggest that you stay away from Justin. I heard your threat to him at the Center. You'd better not hurt him Shane, or I swear I'll make you pay!" I said and he glared right back at me.

I turned and was about to walk away when he stopped me.

"Why do you care about that kid?" he asked and I turned and smiled at him.

"I've only known him for a short while, but I already see him as another son. I know Carl sees him as a big brother too. So I'll say it again. Stay. Away. From. Justin." I said in a no argument voice. He glared and turned and stormed off and that's when I noticed Justin staring at me.

"Do you really think of my as a son?" he asked and I smiled at him ad placed a hand on his shoulder. I don't say things I don't mean." I said and he gave me a sunshine smile before he got a confused look on his face.

"How'd you hear his threat that day? I know we were the only ones in that hall." he said and I smirked.

"The hall you guys were talking in was the hall mine and Carl's room was. I just happen to hear something outside and had opened my door slightly." I said and moved around him and walked before I stopped and turned to look at him.

"That threat wasn't the only thing I heard either." I said and he turned quickly and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him and nodded.

"How's that scratch on your arm?" I asked and he grabbed his right arm and he continued to stare. "I think Jenner was right about you. That scratch should've killed you by now." I said and his eyes got wider.

"How-" he started but didn't finish. I smiled brighter at him.

"You don't become sheriff by guessing." I simply said and turned back to the woods when Brian walked up to Justin.

Justin's POV:

_'How the FUCK?!' _I thought to myself as Brian took me into his arms.

"Come on Sunshine, it's time to go." he said and I nodded and let him lead me to the woods.

We walked for along time before we heard bells ringing in the distance.

"If we can hear it so can the walkers." Micky said and Em looked at him.

"Yes but then that also means Sophia will hear them too." he said and we all took off in the direction the bells were coming from.

After awhile we came upon a little church sitting in the middle of this field. We opened the doors and found three walkers in them which Rick, Daryl and Shane took care of easy.

"SOPHIA!" Rick screamed and searched everywhere for her.

She wasn't at the church though.

We all stayed there for a bit to collect both ourselves and our thoughts and come up with a plan. Rick and Shane were off a ways talking about God knows what and the others were in the church.

I was sitting on the steps lost in my thoughts when I felt familiar arms wrap around my shoulders and I closed my eyes at the feeling of being safe.

"What's wrong Sunshine? You've been quiet since we headed back into the woods." he said and I sighed and opened my eyes to look at him.

"There's been a lot on my mind since we left the Center that's all." I said and Brian stared at me.

"You've been different ever since we left that place, what happened there that's got you freaked like this?" he asked and I shook my head and brought my legs up to me. "Come on baby talk to me." he said and I looked at him for a second and saw only concern in his eyes. I sighed and leaned into him and he wrapped both arms around me tightly.

"If I tell you you promise not to freak on me?" I asked and I felt him nod.

I sighed before I spoke, "At the Center Jenner said something to me, something I didn't quite until recently." I said and Brian tightened his grip on me.

"What did he tell you?" he asked and I snuggled more into him and told him everything that Jenner told me. Once I was done I looked up at Brian and saw he was shaking.

"Bri?" I asked and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked at me and held me closer.

"What's the catch Sunshine? I know there's a catch somewhere that you're not telling me. You can't become immune to a virus like this and there not be a catch.

I sighed and looked into the woods. "I was hoping you didn't catch onto that. Yes Bri there is a catch, a bad one too." I said and looked at him. "The catch is that if I ever get hit where I was marked then I'll die a slow, painful death." I said and Brian started to shake really bad.

"So you're saying if you get punched there you'll die?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"No Bri I think all a punch will do is make it hurt a lot. I think he meant if something hits it that makes it bleed. Like a knife or a bullet or something." I said and he stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't want you going anywhere that I can't see you anymore. I can't risk losing you baby." he whispered in my ear and I just snuggled more into him.

Brian pulled back and I turned to see that Rick and Shane were coming towards us. "I'm going to continue looking for Sophia with Shane and I'll have Daryl take the others back to the RV." he said and I nodded and looked back at Brian then back at Rick.

"I think it'll be safer if you take someone else with you." I said staring at Shane who glared at me.

"Can I go dad?" Carl asked and everyone turned and looked at him. Carl walked up and stood in front of me and looked at Rick with pleading eyes.

Rick sighed and smiled at Carl and ruffled his hair. "Only if you promise to stay right beside me at all times." he said and Carl smiled and nodded his head. Rick smiled at him and looked back at me. "You're right. With Carl coming with us now it would be safer to have another person come with us." he said and I looked at Brian who nodded at me and looked at Rick.

"Sunshine and I will come with you." he said and Rick smiled at us and nodded and Shane glared harder and stormed off mumbling under his breath.

Once Shane was gone I turned to Rick and asked the question I'd wanted to for hours now.

"How'd you know I got scratched? And why not tell anyone?" I asked and Brian looked at me shocked.

"Y-you got scratched?" he asked and I nodded and pulled my sleeve up to reveal a nasty looking scratch.

"That fact that I'm not dead now helped me believe what Jenner said." I told him still looking at Rick. Brian gently took my arm into his shaking hands and looked closer at the scratch as Rick answered.

"When you pushed the walker off of you there was a moment when you flinched in pain and I saw a small amount of blood seep through your shirt. As for not telling anyone, well, I don't think they'd believe me when I said you got scratched but wouldn't turn." he said and I nodded before asking another question.

"Why not just tell them what you found out right when you did?" I asked and he looked at me.

"For the very same reason why I didn't tell about the scratch." he said and I nodded and looked at Brian.

"Bri I'm OK, I promise." I said and he looked at me before pulling me into a kiss and held me tightly.

"You're going to be the death of my baby." he whispered in my ear and I laughed softly and held him tightly before letting go and following Rick one way while Daryl took the others back to the RV.

We all walked in silence for a while before we heard noises coming our way. We all stopped and looked at where the sound was coming from and got our weapons out ready to protect.

Only a walker didn't come out of the trees, it was a buck.

Shane was about to shoot it when Rick stopped him and nodded towards Carl who had slowly started to walk to the deer. The four of us were smiling at him as he got closer and closer to the deer. He stopped a few feet from it and just stared at it as the deer stared right back at him.

All of the sudden there was a loud bang and everything turned into slow motion as both the deer and Carl fell to the ground.

"NO!" Rick screamed and we all raced to Carl's side while Shane stood in front of us to protect Carl.

"He's losing blood fast! We have to get him somewhere!" Rick screamed and I was about to answer when I big man walked out of the trees.

"Oh God please tell me I didn't hit the kid too!" he yelled and Shane got into his face.

"Why on earth were you shooting anyways?!" he yelled and the man responded in a shaky voice.

"I-I was just trying to get the deer for my family!" he yelled and I stood up and walked over to him.

"Do you know a place we can get him help?" I asked trying really hard not to punch the man that shot Carl, who I looked at as a younger brother.

the man nodded and looked to Rick. "My family's farm is only a few miles from here, I can show you the way." he said and I nodded and looked at Rick.

"Pick Carl up and get ready to follow-" I stopped and turned to the man.

"Ottis, my name's Ottis." he said and I nodded and looked at Rick again.

"Follow Ottis to his farm and we'll be right behind you." I told him and he nodded and picked up Carl and ran for dear life.

_'Please let us make it in time.' _I begged as I ran closely behind Brian as we followed Ottis and Rick.

**And there you go! Chapter six is done!:) I'm obviously following WD's story line so to those who have seen this show, which is everybody pretty much lol, I will be following it for the first seven episodes of season two. Even if it kills me to do so. The first seven episode kind of set the foundation of season two so it'd be nearly impossible to not follow it and it still be season two of WD. Hope you guys like it still!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Meeting Hershel

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's 1:20 in the morning and I'm no where near tired so I decided to update lol:p also it's probably not going to be a long chapter because I kinda have writers block with this story lol:p **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Seven: Meeting Hershel

Brian's POV:

"Get up now!" Shane yelled as Ottis fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Rick had stopped running long enough for him to turn to us but I waved him on.

"Go on! Take Carl and get help, we'll be right behind you!" I said and he nodded and began to run towards the farm and I looked at Justin. "Go with him Sunshine. He's gonna need someone there once Carl's being treated." I told him and he nodded and ran to catch up to Rick.

I looked back over to Shane and saw that Ottis was getting back up and we took off after Rick and Justin without talking to each other. We ran for what felt like years before we spotted a little farm house. As we got closer I saw the front door slowly open and Rick came out in a daze looking at us.

"Is he-" Shane started but Rick shook his head.

"They're looking at him now." he said and looked ready to fall over. Shane grabbed him and lead him to a near by chair while talking softly to him.

_'At least he knows how to be a good person and friend when it's really needed.' _I thought to myself and silently went inside looking for the one person I needed to see.

I found Justin leaning on a wall and looking out the window with his back to me. I softly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and pulling him close. I heard him sigh softly in content and he leaned more on me. "What if we didn't make it in time to save him?" he whispered and I held him closer.

"We made it in time Sunshine. The Docs looking at him now and he'll patch him up and he'll be good as new." I said and he turned in my arms and buried his head in my chest.

"I hope you're right Bri." he said and I just held him and looked out the window at Rick and Shane. Rick suddenly stood up and headed for the front door with Shane not far behind.

"Any news?" he asked and I shook my head and Justin leaned back to look at him. He was about to say something to Rick when an older man came into the room and looked at all of us.

"I've got him stabilized for the moment but his pressures dropping and his pulse is weak. The only reason he's alive right now is because that deer Ottis was telling me about was in front of him. The hit wasn't clean though, I count six shards in it and he'll need surgery in order for me to get them out. I don't have the stuff we need however, we can go on with the surgery buts his chances aren't good that way." he said and Rick looked ready to faint.

"What if we were able to get the stuff?" he asked and the old man looked at him.

"His chances would be better but there's still that possibility of something going wrong." he said and Rick nodded.

"Have you done this type of surgery before?" Rick asked and the old man looked hesitant to answer.

"In a sense." he said and Rick looked confused.

"In a sense? What kind of doctor are you?" he asked the old man.

"A vet." he simply said and Rick got a hopeful look at that.

"A Veteran doctor." he asked and went pale when the old man shook his head.

"A veterinarian." he said and Rick sat down in a near by chair.

"It's not like we have many choices Rick, and this man's willing to help us. I say we let him do it." Justin said and Rick looked at him and nodded looked at the man and stood up.

"I'm Rick. The man that just spoke is Justin. The man holding him is Brian and that one by the door is Shane." Rick said pointing at us before holding his and out to the old man.

The old man nodded and shook Rick's hand. "I'm Hershel. You've already met Ottis. The tall dark haired girl is my oldest Maggie and the young blonde standing by her is my youngest Beth." he said while pointing to everyone.

"I want this surgery but I need to know if there's away for us to get the stuff you need before we do it." Rick said and Hershel nodded.

"There is but it's dangerous and your son doesn't have much time." he said and Rick shook his head.

"I don't care about the danger part I just need to know where it is we can get the stuff." he said and Hershel looked at him for a second.

"The nearest hospital blew up awhile ago but people had moved supplies to the high school." Hershel said and Shane stepped forward.

"Where's the high school? I'll go get the stuff." he said and Ottis came into the room.

"I'll take you." he said and a lady no one saw until now attached to his arm.

"Ottis no!" she begged and he shook her off.

"I'm responsible for what happened to that poor boy and I'll be damned if I sit by and do nothing while he dies!" he said sternly and she nodded and slowly backed away from him as he and Shane walked out the front door.

"He'll need some blood for the time being." Hershel said and Rick instantly rolled his sleeve up.

"Use mine we have the same blood type." he said and Hershel nodded and walked into the room where Carl was with Rick, me and Justin not far behind.

I tightened my hold on Justin when I saw Carl laying on a bed looking deathly pale and smaller than he is. "I wish there was something I could do." Justin whispered to me and I looked at him.

"Be here for Rick and Carl, that's the way to help." I said and he nodded before his eyes widened and he looked at Rick.

"The others don't know what's happened!" he said and Maggie walked up to him.

"Where are they now? I'll go get them." she said and I looked at her.

"They're on the road, look for a huge RV and there will most likely be an old man with a fishing hat standing on it." I told her and she nodded and ran out of the house to get a horse.

FEW HOURS LATER

Rick's POV:

Brian, Justin and I were all sitting around Carl's bed watching him and praying when the others came into the room. Debbie came straight to Carl and picked up his hand and started to pet his hair while others filed into the room and Daryl came right over to me. "We came the second Maggie showed up, I'm so sorry." he said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him and placed my hand over his and looked Carl missing Brian and Justin sharing a smile before looking back at Carl. "Is he going to be OK?" Mel asked holding Gus tightly to her. I sighed and shook my head.

"We don't know. Hershel's going to do surgery whenever Shane and Ottis get back with the stuff he needs." I said and Linds looked ready to kill.

"Is Ottis the idiot that shot him?" she asked and Hershel walked in at that point.

"It was an accident." he said and Linds looked at him.

"For the moment he's the idiot that shot Carl." she grounded out and Hershel nodded before turning to check Carl over.

"We're running out of time. We're going to have to do the surgery soon even if they don't get the stuff here in time if he's going to have any chance of surviving the night." Hershel said and the room got really quiet after that.

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Em asked and almost as if summoned they truck headlights brightened the room signalling that they had returned. We all ran outside only to find Shane limping and by himself.

"Did you get it?" Hershel asked and he nodded and handed him to back packs. He nodded, took them and looked around before looking at Shane again. "Where's Ottis?" he asked and everyone looked down when he shook his head.

"No one tell his wife. I need her for the surgery." he said and ran back inside and to Carl and began the surgery.

AN HOUR LATER

"Why couldn't I be in there?!" I asked frustrated as I paced in front of the door. Daryl laughed and shook his head slightly and stood up.

"You would've been in their way if you were in there. They need all the space they can get." he said and I sighed and turned to him and just stared at him.

"What?" he asked after awhile and I shook my head and blushed slightly at being caught staring.

"Nothing." I said and he nodded and sat back down. After a few minutes I sighed and sat down beside him and absently put my arm around the back of his seat. "Thanks for staying in here with me. I know you probably need to still get yourself settled in." I said and looked at him and he smiled at me and shook his head.

"Don't mention it. I don't have much so it won't take me long to get settled, plus you need someone right now." he said and placed a hand on my knee. Without warning I leaned in a kissed him on the lips.

I was about to pull back and apologize but he started to kiss back and I couldn't help but think it felt so RIGHT. We kissed for a while before we pulled back breathless and smiling at each other with our foreheads touching. "So I guess this means we're together?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only if you want it to mean that." I told him and got a little scared he'd say no.

"I'd like it to." he said and I smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss and pulled back and pulled him closer to me.

"It's about DAMN TIME!" someone yelled from the door making us both fall out of our seats, literally. I looked up and saw Justin and Brian laughing at us and I smiled and turned to Daryl and smiled brighter when I saw he was blushing slightly.

_'He's so cute when he blushes.' _I thought and helped Daryl up and wrapped my arms around him like I had seen Brian and Ben do to Justin and Micky. "So you guys knew? How?" I asked and Justin smiled.

"We call it our _gay-dar_. Basically we just kind of know when someone's gay or not. All gays have them, and you guys were making them go crazy every time you were near each other." he said and I laughed at him.

All laughing died though when the bedroom door opened and Hershel came out whipping his hands on a towel. "How is he?" I asked and felt Daryl move closer to me.

Hershel smiled and I nearly screamed in joy. "He'll be in a lot of pain for awhile but he'll live. He can't move to much though so he doesn't rip the stitches out." he said and the four of us smiled at each other.

"Can I see him?" I asked and he nodded and stood out of my way and I lead Daryl into Carl's room and sat beside it with Daryl right beside me holding my hand tightly.

Brian's POV:

_'Thank GOD!' _I thought to myself as Hershel told us the good news.

"I'm going to tell the rest." Justin said and kissed me quickly and ran out the door.

"Thank you for taking care of him." I told Hershel as he walked up to me.

"I couldn't let an innocent boy die without trying to help him." he said and I nodded. "You and Justin fit each other perfectly." he said and I smiled at the mention of my Sunshine. "I've seen you two together, you move like one and you know each other so well." he said and I continued to smile.

"I used to not believe in love, but that little shit changed that by not going away. What was supposed to be a one night stand turned into something I can't breathe without." I told him and he smiled.

"You take good car of him. Never let him out of your sight, anything could happen these days." Hershel said and I nodded and he patted my shoulder. "I barely know you but from what I can see you guys are good people." he said and I nodded at him.

"We all get along great! Well, except the asswhole Shane. He's the only one that can't except me and my family." I told him and he nodded at me.

"He doesn't seem like a good person either. I'll keep an eye on him." he said and I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find my Sunshine and finish getting us settled in. Thank you again for letting us stay here. We haven't felt this safe since this whole thing started." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Like I told you, you seem like good people. And I only help people that I deem good." he said and I nodded and ran out the door to find Justin.

**And there's the seventh chapter!:) I know it's short but it's actually longer than I thought it was originally going to be which is good lol:) for those that will mention Hershel's reaction to everything. I changed it because I didn't like the fighting that went on between the two groups until the end so I took it out and had him only hate Shane like he does in the show lol:) hope you guys still like it so far!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The Search for Sophia Continues

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new that I can think of lol:p **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams**

Chapter Eight: The Search for Sophia Continues

THE NEXT MORNING

Brian's POV:

I woke up slowly the next morning and reached out for Justin only to find an empty side of the tent. Quickly sitting up completely awake I got dressed and left the tent in search of Justin. I came across Dale and ran up to him.

"Dale have you seen Justin anywhere?" I asked trying not to sound worried. He smiled at me and pointed at the house.

"He wanted to check on Carl this morning and to see how Daryl and Rick are." he said and I smiled at him in thanks and ran to the house. I opened the door and walked to Carl's room and inwardly sighed in relief when I saw Justin sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Rick and Daryl and quietly talking to them as Carl slept.

I slowly crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders making him nearly jump out of his skin. "Brian you just scared the shit out of me!" he whispered yelled and I gave my signature smirk.

"Now we're even." I said and he gave me a confused look for a moment before he understood and gripped my hand in his and turned back to Rick and Daryl.

"So you two plan on starting up the hunt for Sophia again today?" he asked and Rick nodded.

"Now that I know my son'll live I can focus on finding her." he said and Daryl looked at him.

"Plus we'll have Hershel's people helping us now. The search should go faster." Daryl said and Rick smiled and leaned in and kissed Daryl on the lips.

No one noticed Shane at the door looking furious and stormed off outside.

"You two really are good together." Justin said and Rick smiled at him and so did Daryl. Just then everyone heard a groan from the bed and we looked to see Carl was slowly opening his eyes.

He looked between the four of us and smiled and looked to Rick. "Did you see that deer dad? It was so beautiful!" he said in a hoarse voice and Rick gave a teary smile as he placed a hand on Carl's cheek.

"I did see the deer son. I agree it was a very beautiful moment." he told his son and I could tell he intentionally left out the _'until you got shot.'_ part. Rick leaned back and looked at Daryl then back at Carl. "I know you just woke up but I figured now would be a good time to tell you instead of later." Rick said and Carl gave him and confused look.

Rick smiled at him and took Daryl's hand in his and Carl looked between their hands and smiled brightly up at them. "I'm happy for you dad!" he tried to yelled happily but his hoarse voice made it sound more scratchy than happy. But it didn't matter since it meant Carl was OK with them and I'd never seen Rick smile that big before.

"I'm glad you're OK with us son." he said and stroked Carl's hair. "You get more rest now. We're going to go out and look for Sophia some more." he said and Carl got a sad look on his face.

"You mean you haven't her?" he asked and we shook our heads. He sighed and turned back to Rick and smiled at him. "I know we'll find her soon. We just haven't looked hard enough." he said and Rick smiled at him and nodded and stood up and kissed Carl's forehead.

"Get some rest son. I'll stop by a little later." he said and Carl nodded and went back to sleep.

"I'm glad he's OK with us." Daryl said and Rick turned and took him into his arms.

"Me too." was all he said and leaned in to kiss Daryl.

"If you two are gonna do it PLEASE go to your tent!" I yelled softly as to not wake Carl up. Justin was trying not laugh while Rick and Daryl turned into tomatoes.

"Let's go find Sophia." Justin said and we nodded and followed him out the door.

Justin's POV:

"I'll go this way and see if she decided it'd be safer to get farther away from the stream." I said tracing my path for the others to see.

"That's a good idea Just. I'll follow you until we get to the stream then I'll follow it back to where she was and see if she stayed close to it." Daryl said tracing his own path.

"Make sure you both have weapons with you." Rick said and we both nodded.

"Can I help?" someone asked from behind us and we turned to see Hershel's son standing there.

"Did your father say you could?" Rick asked and the kid nodded. "Alright then." Rick said and the kid walked over to the jeep's hood with us.

"I'm gonna focus on the middle of the woods but I'm gonna wait until it's closer to dark. If she's hiding somewhere in there she's gonna think it's safer at night to move." Rick said and made a big circle on the map. We all nodded and Brian looked at him.

"I'll go with you. The middle will be more dangerous and two sets of eyes are better than one at night." he said and Rick nodded and patted his back. The kid tried to pick up one of the guns and Rick stopped him.

"I said you could help not shoot guns." Rick said and the boy looked at him.

"If I'm gonna help then I want one." he said and Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulders and looked at the kid.

"Ya well, people in Hell want slurpies." he said and I smirked at him.

_'I swear sometimes I look at Daryl and Brian and think I'm looking at one person not two.' _I thought to myself as Daryl gave Rick a quick kiss and headed for the stables.

"Aren't you gonna get a horse Sunshine?" Brian asked and I turned to him and shook my head.

"No I'll do better on foot. I'll be able to check tighter places then. Daryl needs one because he's gonna need a higher view of the stream in order to find her better." I told him and he nodded and pulled me tightly into his arms.

"Please be careful baby." he begged and I smiled and hugged him back then pulled back and looked at him.

"I promise. Plus it's not like I can be turned or anything." I said and he smiled at that.

"True, but you can still DIE. So please make sure that doesn't happen." he said and I smiled and nodded and gave him a quick kiss and headed towards the woods to begin looking.

Rick's POV:

"Daryl and Justin have been gone to long." I told Dale as he looked towards the woods with binoculars from the roof of the RV. He pulled them from his face and looked down at me.

"Relax Rick they're strong, stuff people. They can handle themselves and I'm sure they'll be back any minute now." he said and I nodded and continued look at the woods. Just then I saw someone running towards us and caught a glimpse of blonde and ran towards it. When I got closer to it I saw that it was Justin and I sighed in relief that he had made it back OK.

"Thank GOD you're OK." I said and he nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Why were you running anyways?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Fucking walkers came out of no where! I was on my way back and they jumped on me. I killed them all though so don't worry about them coming this way. I only ran in case more decided to show up." Justin said and I nodded and at him up and down.

"Did you get bit or scratched?" I asked him and he sighed.

"You know it wouldn't matter if I did or not." he said and I smiled at him.

"Yes, but until we tell the others if they see a bite or scratch you'll be die within seconds." I said.

"Details." he said and waved his hand at me making me laugh and shake my head.

"You didn't run into Daryl be any chance did you?" I asked not bothering to hide my worry since it was Justin. He shook his head and I sighed and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine Rick. He's a touch guy and isn't easy to take down. He'll come back." he said and I smiled at him and we walked back to the house together.

A few hours later Daryl still hadn't shown up and I was close to a panic. "Sis I see something!" Amy yelled from the RV and Andrea turned to face where Amy was pointing and aimed her riffle that way.

"It looks like a person!" she yelled from the RV and hope built in my chest. "It could be a walker, should I take it down?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No wait until we find out if it's a walker or not." I yelled to her and nodded to Shane, Glenn, T-dog, Brian and Justin and we took off towards the figure. When we got close we held our weapons out and the person stopped and looked at us and my heart stopped.

Daryl had blood on his face and looked slightly pale. He looked at me and I prayed he wasn't a walker. "You gonna shot me or just keep pointing it at me?!" he asked us and I sighed in relief only to stop breathing again when a shot was heard and Daryl went down.

"NO!" I yelled and ran to Daryl as the others kept yelling back to the house to stop shooting. When I reached him I lifted him up and heard him groan.

"I was kidding." he said weakly and I about yelled with joy that he was alive. Looking at his head I saw that the bullet had just grazed him, he had others injuries and this last one must've knock the rest of his strength out because he passed out in my arms. I picked him up bridal style and walked quickly back to the house.

"Shit is he OK?" Justin asked and I nodded and looked to see Andrea, Amy and Dale running to us.

"Oh my GOD, oh my GOD is he dead?!" Andrea asked and I glared at her and pulled Daryl close to me.

"No he's not but thanks to you he almost was!" I snapped at her and she bowed her head in shame and walked behind the others. I got Daryl to Hershel who said he'd be fine he'd just need stitches and a lot of rest.

I sighed in relief and stayed with him until he was patched up then picked him up gently and carried him to our tent.

A few hours later Daryl groaned and I looked at him as he opened his eyes. "Hey beautiful." I said and he blushed.

"What happened?" he asked trying to change the subject which made me smile in amusement.

"The stab wound and ears you have to tell but when you got back to us Andrea shot you and nearly killed you." I said still angry at her. As if sensing my anger Daryl placed a hand on my knee and I instantly calmed. I crawled behind him and wrapped a protective arm around him as I laid down. "Get more sleep then tell us about it later." I told him and he nodded and we both fell asleep.

Justin's POV:

"What're you doing Em?" I asked as I walked up to him. He smiled and held up the clothes he was holding.

"I decided to help the girls do laundry." he said and I smiled at him and shook my head.

"That's not what I meant. What're you doing to make Glenn yours?" I asked and he went beat red.

"W-we've talked a few times that's all." he said and I shook my head.

"I've seen you two together, you're barley a part from each others company and you're always doing stuff together. Just tell him how you feel, it's obvious he feels the same." I told him and he sighed.

"I'll think about it OK?" he asked and I smirked at him.

"That's all I ask." I said and he laughed as I turned to go explore the land since Brian went with Glenn to look for Sophia. As I got closer to the barn I kept feeling like something was near me. I stopped and looked around and saw nothing so I shrugged it off and kept walking. Only it became worse the closer I got to the barn, only this time it felt like my whole body was in ice.

I stopped just in front of the barn and stared at it. _'This feeling gets worse as I get closer to the barn. I guess there's no harm in looking.' _I thought to myself and slowly walked to the barn door and saw that it was locked up good. _'Now why would a farm locked up his barn? Especially now a days.' _I thought to myself and looked through one of the cracks and jumped back at what I saw and ran for the group.

_'Guess my powers are developed now.' _I thought to myself and began to walk as I got into the safety of the group. _'I wonder if I should tell them about the walkers now or wait? I should probably wait and see if Sophia's been found or not.' _I thought to myself and walked over to Rick and Daryl as Daryl told the group about what happened to him.

"-Anyways, I after I got up the hill I walked back to the house. I didn't find her but I did find this." he said and held up Sophia's doll.

"That's Sophia!" Carol yelled and snatched it from Daryl and held it close to her. Brian caught sight of me then and came up to me and kissed me then wrapped an arm around me.

"Where've you been? I've been back for like ten minutes now." he said and I looked at him and was half tempted to tell him but decided against. I did tell him some of the truth.

"I took a walk around the land and wound up at the barn and explored around it." I said and he nodded at me and looked back at Rick and the others.

"I think it'd be a good idea to take a break and get some food and come up with a better plan." Brian said and Rick nodded that's a good idea. Also I have something to tell everyone." he said took Daryl's hand and helped him walk to stand by him since he was still pretty hurt.

To say everyone was shocked, well besides my family, was an understatement. After everyone got over the shock they all came up and congratulated them, all except Shane. "You've got to be SHITTING ME!" he yelled and stomped over to them and Rick put Daryl behind protectively. "You were married to a GIRL and had a SON with her! How are you a FAG?!" he yelled in Rick's face and Rick stood his ground.

"I'm not a fag. I simply fell in love with Daryl. You can't control who the heart wants Shane." Rick simply said and turned his back on Shane and began to lead Daryl to their tent.

That was a mistake on Rick's part.

Once they had their backs turned Shane launched himself at Daryl. Only I stepped in his way and pushed him away from them. "Enough Shane!" I yelled and glared at him. He got up and glared at me and went to punch me but I dodged and caught his wrist with my right hand. Which in all honesty wasn't the best idea because Shane was then able to see the scratch on my arm since he was so close to it.

"When the FUCK did you get scratched?!" he yelled at me and grabbed the front of my shirt. Everyone went completely silent then.

"Sunshine you got scratched?" Deb asked with fear in her eyes I turned and smiled at her and nodded and held my arm out as best as I could and everyone that could see it gasped and looked sad.

"When did this happen?" Micky asked and I looked at him.

"The day the walkers chased after Sophia and Rick and I went to save her." I said and everyone, a part from Brian and Rick, looked confused.

"So it's not a walker scratch?" Ben asked and before I could answer Shane did.

"Of course it's a walker scratch look at it!" he said and held my arm up higher.

"If it's a walker scratch then how come you're not one of them?" Dale asked and Brian stepped forward and ripped Shane away from me and put me behind him.

"First off if you ever touch my Sunshine like that again and I will make sure Rick can't hold me back. Second off he's immune to it. Jenner told him that he's not only immune to the bite, but can cure someone if they're bit or scratched and haven't turned yet. He can also sense when walkers are near but that's yet to develop." Brian said and everyone looked at me.

"Is that why you wanted to get out of there so badly?" Glenn asked and I nodded at him.

"You guys don't seriously believe this bullshit do you?!" Shane yelled and I glared at him but Rick answered him.

"They had better. I've know about it since Jenner told Justin about it. I overheard them but I didn't believe it until Justin got scratched in front of me and was completely fine after that." Rick said and everyone looked at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Daryl asked him and Rick pulled him into his arms.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell." he said and everyone nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe you people are actually falling for this shit!" Shane yelled and death glared me and started to walk away but I stopped him with my answer.

"If you don't believe me fine then let's see if this helps you to. While I was walking by the barn I kept feeling like something was near me but I couldn't see anything. But the closer I got to the barn the more the feeling grew and I began to feel cold. When I walked up to it the doors are locked up good and when I looked into a crack I saw a good number of walkers in it." I told him and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brian asked and I looked at him.

"I didn't want walkers in a barn make us leave the best thing that's happened since this shit started and I wanted to make sure we'd find Sophia or not." I told him and he sighed and pulled me close to him.

"Let's go see if this FAG's lying or not!" Shane yelled and we all walked to the barn and I instantly started to get cold and shivered in Brian's arms and he looked at me shocked.

"Sunshine you're freezing!" he said and right the Shane jumped back from the barn and looked at me. I smirked at him.

"Told you." I said and his glare deepened and he ran to Hershel's yelling for him to come outside.

_'I have a feeling this won't end well.' _I thought as Hershel and his family walked outside.

**And there's the eighth chapter!:) hope you guys like it still:) I made Hershel more understanding because he just flat got on my nerves with all his rules! Plus how many of you noticed Daryl's actual quote in this?:) that's got to be my favorite zombie movie/TV show quote ever lol:) anyways yes I did speed the seven episodes up but it'll make since WHY in the next chapter lol:) again I hope you guys like it so far:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Search for Sophia Comes to an End

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To those that know what's about to happen I'm sorry for depressing you lol:p **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Nine: The Search for Sophia Comes to an End

Brian's POV:

"Hershel get out here now!" Shane yelled and the rest of us ran to try and calm him down. Hershel and his family came out and stared at us in confusion and Shane walked up to them. "Just when were you going to tell us about the damn walkers in the barn?!" he yelled and all their eyes widened.

"H-how did you learn about that?!" Hershel asked us and Justin stepped forward.

"I was walking around it and heard them." he said and Hershel looked at him and sighed.

"They're just sick people." Hershel said and Shane laughed.

"People?! They're not people anymore! They're just killing machines that want to you!" Shane yelled and turned to us. "Do any of you really feel safe now knowing that walkers are this close!" he yelled and he turned to Carl. "What about you Carl? Do you feel safe now knowing that at any moment those walkers could get out and come after you?" he asked and that's whenever got mad.

"Enough you fucking asshole! Scaring the kids will solve NOTHING!" Justin yelled stepping in front of Carl. Shane glared and tuned to fully face Justin.

"I've had just about enough of you! he said and they glared at each other. "I'll just have to SHOW you how dangerous they are!" he yelled and took off towards the barn.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Daryl yelled and we took off after him. When we finally did though he was already opening the barn doors.

"Shane why the HELL are you doing this?!" Rick yelled at him and he turned and glared at all of us.

"I'm teaching you all a lesson!" he said and I pulled Justin more to me only to notice he was ice cold and shaking like no other. I looked down and saw he was staring at the barn wide eyed.

"B-Brian." he said and looked up at me. He didn't have to talk again for me to know what he was thinking. Him being this close to walkers was effecting him now. I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me. Instead of staying with me he moved forward and took his gun out and aimed at the walkers that just started to come out of the barn.

I smiled at him and pulled my own gun out. _'Can't let Sunshine have all the fun.' _I thought and shot at the first walker I saw. We took down about maybe twenty walkers before the last one finally fell.

I took a breath and turned to Shane. "The fuck was that all about?!" I asked and gripped the front of his shirt. He glared at me and opened his mouth to speak but someone else beat him to it.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Deb asked and I turned to see that Justin was still shaking and was looking at the barn with wide eyes.

"Is there more in there Just?" Daryl asked and he nodded and everyone instantly pointed there guns at the barn. We all heard a groan and froze when the walker came out.

"No fucking way!" I said and lowered my gun and just stared in shock.

There, right in front of the barn was Sophia. Only she wasn't Sophia anymore.

"Sophia!" Carol screamed and Daryl caught her as she tried to run to her daughter. She kept screaming for her daughter but Sophia just growled at us and slowly walked towards us. One by one we lowered our guns, no one wanting to take THIS walker down. Rick walked forward a few seconds later and aimed his gun at her.

Right when she was a few feet from him he fired and she fell. Everyone just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Carol pushed Daryl away and ran to the RV crying her eyes out while Linds and Mel followed holding Gus.

Everyone started to slowly leave after that until it was only me, Justin, Rick and Daryl left. Rick took Daryl into his arms and smiled softly at me and lead Daryl back to the camp. I sighed and looked at Justin who hadn't moved since Sophia came out of the barn.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him tightly and he turned and buried his face into my chest and cried. I just sat there and held him in comfort while trying to keep my own tears away.

_'I'm so sorry Sophia.' _I thought and gently picked Justin up and carried him to back to the camp.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Brian's POV:

**I woke up and found Justin's side of the tent empty. Quickly sitting up I got out of our tent and looked around for him. I heard screaming near the barn and took off in that direction. When I got there Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Shane were shooting walkers as they came out of the barn. I pulled my own gun out and started to shoot them as well. Once all the walkers were down I turned to Daryl to ask him what was going on only to hear a groan come from the barn. I turned back to the barn and saw something that made my heart stop.**

**Justin was standing in front of the barn looking paler than normal and blood all over him with a huge chunk out of his neck. He looked up at us and his eyes were dull and glazed over.**

**"JUSTIN!" I yelled and started to run to him but Rick and Daryl caught me and kept me from running to my Sunshine. Justin growled at us and slowly walked towards us with hunger in his dead eyes. "Let me go dammit!" I yelled struggling in their grip but it stayed firm.**

**Shane had the biggest smile on his face as he walked up to meet Justin. Had I been paying attention to anything other than Justin I would've killed him for that look. "Don't watch Bri." Rick whispered to me and I looked at both Rick and Daryl and saw that they were looking at Justin with tears in their eyes. I turned my gaze back to Justin and saw that Shane was pointing a gun at him. **

**"I'm going to enjoy this." Shane said as he pulled the trigger and Justin fell.**

**"NO!" I yelled and finally got loose of Rick and Daryl's grip and ran to Justin and gently lifted him into my arms and rocked him as I cried into his hair. **

"JUSTIN!" I yelled bolting straight up. I breathed heavily as I looked around our tent and my heart stopped when I didn't see Justin. '_Please GOD no.'_ I begged as I ran out of the tent in search of Justin.

I was close to a panic attack when I hadn't found him five minutes later and closer to breaking down when I saw some of our people standing on Hershel's front porch. I took off towards it and slowed as I got closer. 'Please let him be here.' I begged and sighed with relief when I saw him standing between Hershel and Rick.

I walked up the stairs, not once taking my eyes off Justin, and walked straight to him. When he saw me Justin smiled only for it to fade to worry when he saw my face. "You OK Bri?" he asked and my only answer was to pull him as close as I could to me and held him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly and we stood there for a minute before I pulled back and smiled at him then looked at the others while pulling him flush to my side.

"What's everyone talking about?" I asked and Rick answered.

"We're talking about moving the group into the house where it'll be safer for us. Hershel finally understands that walkers are no longer people and they're not safe." he said and I nodded at him.

"I think moving the group into the house is a great idea. When are we moving them?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well if you must know we're moving them as soon as we head back over there." Shane answered with a sneer and I turned to glare at him.

"Shane do you EVER get tired of being the annoying, arrogant, loud prick that no one really wants around?" Justin asked him with a sarcastic innocent voice on that made everyone, but Shane, laugh. Shane glared at him and stormed off to GOD knows where.

"Let's go ahead and move everyone in." Rick said and we all nodded and headed for the others.

It took about an hour to get everyone moved in and settled. Mel, Linds and Gus were in the dining room with Deb, Carol, Dale, Andrea, Amy, and T-dog. The rest of us were in the living room and paired off. Me and Sunshine obviously were paired up and were laying in front of the couch. Rick, Daryl and Carl were paired up and laying beside us. Ben, Micky and Hunter were laying on the floor in the far right corner by the Grandfather clock. And, Surprisingly, Glenn and Emmett were paired up on the floor in the far left corner. Shane got the couch because he was alone._  
_

"I'm sorry we let you guys be in such a dangerous spot until now." Hershel said as he came in. Everyone, but Shane of course, smiled at him and Rick walked over and patted his shoulder.

"We understand. Thanks for allowing us in here now." he said and Hershel smiled sadly at him and walked back out the front door.

A few hours later Maggie came in looking a bit worried. "Have any of you seen my father recently?" she asked and we all shook our heads. "He's been missing for awhile now and his trucks missing, I think he's gone off to drink alone." she said getting more worried. Rick stood up and walked to her.

Tell me how to get to the bar he'll most likely be at and I'll go get him." he said and she smiled at him and gave directions. He nodded at her when she was done and turned to all of us. "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye out and keep each other safe." he said and everyone nodded and Justin ran up to him.

"I'll go with you." he said and Rick nodded but I walked up and took his arm.

"No Sunshine it's to dangerous." I said and he smiled at me and gently lifted my arm and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll be safe Bri. You know I can't turn." he said and I looked him in the eye.

"True but you can still die." he said and he smiled and hugged me.

"I promise to be careful." he said and I hugged him tightly to meet real quick and let him go just as Rick, Daryl and Carl got done with their byes.

"We'll be back." Rick called and he and Sunshine walked out the door.

_'Please come home safely baby.' _I asked as me and Daryl watched the car drive off.

Rick's POV:

"Keep you guard up Sunshine." I told just as we pulled up to the bar. He nodded and we both got out of the car. Hershel was sitting with his back to the door so we slowly walked up to him and sat down on either side.

"It wasn't safe for you to come out here alone you know." I told him and he sighed and took a drink.

"I know but I needed to get away to think about things." he said and Justin spoke up.

"Why come to a place that's dangerous to be alone to think?" he asked and Hershel looked at him.

"My family doesn't need me anymore." he said and both Justin and I looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Justin asked him and Hershel sighed.

"I put them in danger by keeping walkers in the barn. They could've been killed if they got out." he said and Justin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You thought they could be saved. You were being a good person." I told him and he just looked at me. Before he could say anything though two people walked into the bar.

I instantly put my guard completely up and kept a weary eye on them. The two men stared at us all until their gazes landed on Justin. I got up and walked in front of him and continued to eye the men. "Glad to see people that aren't dead." the skinnier of the two said. The fat one laughed and walked off to some random corner and started to pee.

"What brings you people to these parts?" the skinnier one asked and I looked at him.

"Just stopping for a drink before we get back to our people." I told them and they both turned to us fully.

"There's more of you? How many?" he asked and Justin answered.

"Enough." he said simply and they both looked at him and got a weird look in theirs eyes that I didn't like.

"Is there enough room for two more?" he asked and I answered him this time.

"I'm sorry but there's not." I said and he looked at him.

"Please man. We're tired of running. We want a place we can relax at." he begged and we stared at him.

"I'm sorry son but there's no room." Hershel said and he laughed and looked up at us and I put a hand on my gun ready for anything.

"I really wish you would've let us man." he said and looked at Justin. "Especially with the cure in your group." he said and all of us tensed and I stood completely in front of Justin. The man smirked and stood quickly and got his gun out but I was quicker.

Before either of them could shoot I pulled my gun out and shot them both dead. We stood their for a second before I felt Justin move closer to me. "H-how did they know?!" he asked and I wrapped an arm around him.

"It doesn't matter now, they're dead. Let's get back to the farm before they send a search party for us." I said and Justin gave me a small smile and we headed for the door but I saw lights. Telling them to stay there I slowly walked over to the door window and saw a car. I dropped to the floor and motioned for them to do the same.

"Is there anyone in there?" a man asked and we stayed silent. "Two of our men came to this part of the town and we're looking for them. Please, there's corpses all around here, if there's someone in there let us in. Again we staid silent. "At least tell us they're alive." he said and I sighed softly.

"You're men drew on us. We had no choice." I yelled and they were silent for a second.

"Are they OK?" he asked and I looked at the others.

"I'm sorry. They gave us no choice." I said and they started to argue about not being able to go back with the news that the men were dead. "Let's wrap it to what this really was. Wrong place, wrong-" but they shot threw the window before I could finish.

"Rick we have to find away out of here!" Justin whispered to me and I looked at him and Hershel and nodded and thought for a second.

"OK here's the plan. Justin you make a run for the car and Hershel'll cover you. I'll try and sneak out the front and get to the car that way while I cover both your backs." I said and they nodded and went to the back door. Justin slowly opened the door and looked both ways before walking out fully. All was quiet for a second before Hershel aimed his gun at something and shot.

I ran to him and looked out the door and couldn't see him. "Where's Justin?" I asked and he pointed at the dumpster.

"A guy shot at him. I took the guy out, he's screaming right there, and I think Justin's hit. He's not moving." he said and I nodded and looked at the man Hershel shot and slowly walked towards the dumpster watching in front of me and behind me.

"Were you hit?" I asked him when I was able to see him and he shook his head and stood up. I motioned for Hershel to follow us and we made for the truck.

Only to be stopped by a man who came up behind us and grabbed Justin.

I pointed my gun at him but he placed a knife at Justin's throat. "I suggest you put that away unless you want this one dead." he said and I hesitated for a second before I slowly lowered my gun but didn't put it away.

"Let him go." I said and the man laughed and lifted Justin's shirt up.

"Now why would I do that when I finally found my weapon?" he asked and we all stiffened again and he smirked. "That's right, I'm the leader of the PeaceGivers. My name's James. We were on our way back to our group after we tried to find this one when we lost two of our men which you took down from what David told me from his little conversation with you at the bar door." he said and I glared at him. Justin started to struggle.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!" he yelled and James pushed the knife more onto Justin's neck making a small trickle of blood run down his neck.

"Weapons aren't meant to talk." he hissed and Justin continued to struggle.

"I'm no weapon!" he yelled and James smirked.

"Really? You're immune to the virus, can cure people not yet turned, and can sense the virus when it's close to you. That sounds like a weapon to me." he said and Justin stopped struggling.

"Please, just let the boy go." I begged wanting nothing more than to get Justin to safety at this point. He looked at me then back at Justin and moved the knife to his mark and Justin and I stiffened when he did which made him smirk.

"Ah so you two know what'll happen to him if he gets hit on his mark do you?" he asked and I dropped my gun then and held up both hands and Hershel did the same.

"Please don't hurt him. We've dropped our weapons like you asked. Please just let him go." I begged again and James shook his head and looked back at Justin who was shaking, but not out of fear.

"It appears he's able to sense walkers now. You're freezing, which means a good amount is very close to us." he said and looked at me and Hershel. "I suggest getting out of here before you get eaten." he said and I looked at him.

"Not without Justin." I said and Justin spoke before James could.

"Go Rick, I'll be OK." he said and gave me a sunshine smile but I could tell it's fake. I shook my head at him and looked at James when he laughed.

"I'd listen to the boy if I were you. I'm allowing you two to live this day but I'm taking the weapon with me. He's mine. I created him and he belongs to me." he said and Justin's eyes hardened at his words.

"I'm no weapon. And the only one I belong with is at our camp right now you ugly fucking bastard!" he yelled at James and started to struggle again. James got an angry look and took his knife back to Justin's neck and Justin stood still again.

"It appears I'm going to have to teach you to be obedient." he said and Justin started to really shake at that point. Not a second after Justin started to shake hard did we hear a groan. We all turned and saw walkers headed towards us.

James got a creepy smile on his face and he turned to face me then looked at Justin and started to pet his hair and face and Justin moved away from his touch. "You know I think it's time to see if he's really immune to the virus. Make sure I didn't make any mistakes." he said and we all tensed and I started towards him and Justin.

But before I could reach them James threw Justin to the ground close to a crawling walker. I ran as fast as I could but it was to late and the walker bit down on Justin's side. The scream that escaped Justin is one that will give me nightmares for a long time to come. James was laughing like crazy and I went to jump on him but a sniper on the roof behind me made me jump back.

James stabbed the walker that bit Justin in the head and stood up and looked at his men as they shot at walkers. "Let's go before we get surrounded!" he yelled and looked back at Justin who was breathing rather hard. "I do hope you're immune to the bite. It appears you're immune to the scratch if the one on your arm says anything, but the bite holds more venom than the scratch. I do hope you're immune. You're quite the beautiful weapon." he said and I saw red and ran for him.

Only for a walker to head right for me and I had to stop and kill it. When I turned back James was in the car and driving away. The sniper that was on the roof behind me tried to jump from the roof to the truck but he missed and got his leg stabbed with a fence. Hershel ran over and ripped his leg out and threw him in the back while I picked Justin up as gently as I could. He screamed loudly again and I shushed him and laid him in the back and got in on the other side and placed his head on my lap while Hershel got in the drivers seat and floored it before we got surrounded.

"Go faster Hershel!" I yelled and he looked in the rear view mirror.

"I'm going as fast the truck will go!" he yelled as we finally got out of the denser part of the herd. Justin was whimpering in my lap and I gently stroked his hair.

"Shhh, it's OK Sunshine, you're going to be OK, Hershel'll patch you up when we get to the barn, you'll see." I said but it was more to myself than to him.

Justin continued to whimper and I continued to stroke his hair with one hand and the other was putting pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. I watched his face as it became filled with pain by the second.

_'Please hold on Sunshine, please.' _I begged as Hershel turned into his driveway after what felt like years of driving.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know it's a mean cliffy to leave on but don't worry! I'm making the next one right now and it'll be up soon!:) hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Everything's About to Change

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told you I was making the next one lol:p**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Ten: Everything's About to Change

Brian's POV:

I walked back to the living room with my drink and smirked at the sight before me.

Em and Glenn were making out on the couch.

"Well I must say I'm not entirely shocked since Sunshine told me about this. I just didn't believe it until now." I said and laughed when they jumped a part.

"We wanted to keep it a secret until the time was right." Glenn said and I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They excepted Rick and Daryl, there's no reason for them to not except you two." I told him and Glenn gave me a thankful smile. I looked at Em and saw the same expression on his face. I smiled at them both and walked to the front porch and saw Daryl on the sit swing. I walked over and sat by him and just looked out at the land.

"They're only been gone an hour. So why does it feel like a month's gone by?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"I feel the same way when I'm not with Sunshine. To me, time only works normal when I'm with him. Nothing else matters." I told him and Daryl looked at me.

"That's how I feel right now." he said and I looked at him.

"You have Carl here too. Hang with him and the others and I promise time will fly and before you know it he'll be pulling up and you'll be with him again." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Bri. I feel better now." he said and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't thank me. Thank my family. I can't tell you how many times I hear that speech." I said and we both laughed. "Let's go see if anyone needs help. I'm sure THAT will speed time up." I said and he nodded and we both went inside together.

As it turned out no one really needed help but we found a soccer ball and we got a game started with me, Micky, Linds, and Hunter on one team and Daryl, Ben, Mel and Carl on the other. The others came out to watch and help keep score.

Before any of us knew it hours went by and we had played about three games with my team winning two of them. We were in the middle of the fourth one, with Daryl's team leading, when we heard a car pull into the driveway. "Someone's running from something." T-dog said and as the car came closer Maggie broke into a run.

"That's dad's truck!" she yelled and the rest of us looked at each other in worry.

"Where's Rick and Justin's car?" Linds asked and Daryl and T-dog broke into a sprint with the others right behind them. When I finally had the courage to move I ran over to the truck only to have Ben and T-dog come back to me and place a hand each on my shoulders.

"Bri stay away you're not gonna want to see this." Ben said and I looked at him and saw that he was fighting back tears. Looking at T-dog he was fighting them to.

"Ben what's going on?!" I asked in a near panic and I looked back at the truck to see that Daryl was helping Rick get something out of the back. When I saw what it was my heart stopped. I started to struggle but Ben and T-dog's grip was strong. "No! Let me go! GOD DAMMIT LET ME GO!" I yelled as Rick ran inside holding Justin with Hershel and Daryl not far behind him.

"Brian you need to calm down a little before we let you into that house." Ben said and I glared at him.

"FUCK YOU BEN! Let me go now!" I yelled and finally got free and ran straight to the house. Once I was inside I ran for the room everyone was crowded around and stopped when they turned to me and everyone had tears running down their faces. I slowly made my way through them until I was finally able to see Justin.

I broke down at the sight before me.

Justin was laying on the bed with his shirt off and the cover up to his waist and he was deathly pale. The thing I couldn't stop staring at was the wound on his side. I walked over to him and I felt some relief when I saw his mark was completely unharmed. But that wound was very bad.

"He got bit Bri." Rick said gently as he came up behind me. I turned to him with wide eyes.

"H-how did he get b-bit?" I asked and he sighed and told me everything. By the end of the story I was shaking and seeing red. "What did this James look like?" I asked and Rick thought for a second.

"He was your height, short brown hair, green eyes and tannish skin. He had a scar going down the entire left side of his face too, and one on his right forearm." he said and I nodded and made a mental note of his description.

_'If I ever found you James I swear I'll kill you slowly.' _I thought and went around to the other side of the bed and crawled until I was by Justin and lifted him slightly and held him as Hershel made his way back in.

"He's loosing to much blood. I don't know how much I can do for him since it's so close to the mark, but I'll be damned if I don't try to help him." he said and I nodded and held him closer and dared with my eyes for him to make me leave Justin's side. He smiled at me and I relaxed a little. "I'll need you to be here when I go to work on him. I don't have time to put him under and it might help us lose him rather than save him. It's going to be very painful for him and I'm going to need you to be here to help hold him down." he said and I nodded and Rick, Daryl and Glenn stepped forward.

"We'll help you too. One person won't be able to hold him down once you start." Rick said and Hershel nodded and looked at the others.

"I know you want to be here, I don't blame you, but I need for everyone to leave and shut the door alright." he said gently and they nodded and started to leave until it was Deb and Carl standing there.

"Help my brother." Carl said and Deb started to cry a little and shut the door. Rick and I looked at each other and saw tears in each others eyes.

"I need to get started." Hershel said and to everyone's dismay Justin started to stir.

"B-Brian?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here." I said and he whimpered.

"H-hurts" he said and more tears came to my eyes.

"I know baby, Hershel's gonna fix you up right now. Rick, Daryl and Glenn are here too." I said and he opened his eyes slightly and I got scared when I saw they were glazed over. Hershel must've saw them too because he instantly walked over to the wound with cleaning supplies.

I tightened my hold on him and looked at him. "Baby Hershel has to clean the wound before he cleans it OK." I told him and he groaned a little and screamed when Hershel started to clean the wound. My heart shattered completely at the scream and Rick, Daryl and Glenn came over and grabbed a part of him and help me keep him still.

"Shhh, it's OK baby. I'm here, I'm here. Shhh." I kept saying in his ear as Hershel cleaned the wound. Five minutes later Hershel looked at me and sighed.

"I've cleaned it as best as I can. I'm gonna have to start now." he said and nodded at him and inwardly smiled when he still asked me for permission to touch Justin. As Hershel was getting the stuff I couldn't help but look at the wound and quickly let go of Justin and puked on the other side of the bed. The wound was the size of a small orange and looked like shit, literal shit, was coming out of it.

"I thought you fucking cleaned it?!" I asked and he sighed and looked at me as I cleaned my face and brought Justin closer to me.

"I said I did as best as I could." he said and came back over to Justin's side. "He can hear you still. This is going to hurt him far more than cleaning it did. I need you to warn him so he doesn't move, if he does I'll have the risk of hitting the mark and everyone here knows what'll happen then." Hershel said and I guess Glenn didn't know because he leaned over and asked Rick what it meant and when Rick told him Glenn paled badly.

"Sunshine baby, Hershel has to patch it up now. This is going to hurt a lot but I need you to not move for me OK. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to but you can't move OK." I told him and he opened his eyes and nodded slightly and I took his hand in mine and the boys grabbed a part of Justin to make sure he didn't move. Hershel started and Justin screamed louder than before and instantly squeezed my hand to the point that no blood was getting into my hand.

I barely noticed though, I was more focused on Sunshine and praying he'll make it.

This went on for what felt like an eternity but was only an hour and a half later Hershel stood up and whipped his brow. Justin had passed out from the pain about fifteen minutes after it started, much to our relief because his screams were killing each of us little by little, and I just held him. Planning on not letting go for a long time.

"I've done everything I can do. He'll live but he'll be in a lot of pain for awhile and won't get his strength back for awhile either. We're lucky he's still with us, that bite was so close to his mark that there were times I thought it actually hit it." Hershel said and I Justin closer to me. I turned to the others and smiled at them.

"Thank you, all of you, you being here helped me and Justin and Hershel a lot." I said and they all smiled at me.

"I've grown fond of Justin and I know Em speaks highly of him." Glenn said and I smiled a him and looked at Justin and petted his sweaty hair.

"How long 'til he wakes up?" I asked and Hershel looked at Justin.

"I'd say not until tomorrow morning at the earliest. The latest tomorrow night." he said and I nodded and pulled Justin more to me and got comfortable for sleep. I looked up at Rick and smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." I said and he looked at the ground.

"I promised to protect him and he ended up getting bit! You should be yelling at me not thanking me." he said and I shook my head.

"You tried to get him away from James. No one could've known how today was going to end. You tried to protect him and brought him here to me. I say that's doing a good job protecting." I said and he gave me a soft smile and pulled Daryl flush to his chest and held him tight.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Right now I just need to old my boys." Rick said and I nodded in understanding and watched him leave.

"I'll be back too. I just really want to be with Em right now." Glenn said and I once again nodded in understanding. When everyone had left I looked down at the precious creature in my arms and smiled at him.

_'I'm so glad you proved to be immune to both the bite and the scratch. Just please don't make this a habit.' _I begged and laid my head on the top of his and fell asleep.

**And there you go!:) hope you guys like it so far!:) to those that are probably wondering I'm going to go ahead and tell you. Since the mark is Justin's weak spot, the fact that he got bit so close to it is why it got as bad as it did. If he were to get bit on say his arm then it would still be bad but not as life threatening as it was near the mark. Hope that clears something up for people lol:p again hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Another Loss

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. Me and my mom were in Scotland for a vacation/grad/ bday present and we just got back in like a few days ago:) I wasn't allowed to get on the internet there so I'm updating my stories now since I've finally found the time to lol:) plus my 19th bday was this past Sunday so I kinda decided to give myself a belated bday present and update my (personal) favorite story I'm working on lol:) hope you enjoy:) also as a treat this one's gonna be long!:) **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Eleven: Another Loss

THE NEXT MORNING

Rick's POV:

I woke up the next morning spooned behind Daryl. I smiled into his neck and pulled him closer and lifted my head to see that Carl wasn't on his side of the blanket. _'Must've gone to get some breakfast.' _I thought and slowly untangled myself from Daryl and stood up to go into the kitchen and saw that Carl wasn't there.

"Where's Carl?" I asked Andrea and she turned to me.

"Last I saw him he was walking into Justin's room." she said and I nodded my thanks and turned towards Justin's room. I stopped though when I heard Daryl waking up.

"Where you going?" he asked and I smiled at him and pointed at Justin's door.

"Carl went in there and I was going to check on Justin." I said and he was up in an instant. "Quiet though. The others are still asleep." I said with a finger to my lips. He nodded and joined me and we both walked inside.

Carl was sitting in a chair beside Brian who was talking with him quietly because Justin was still asleep on Brian's chest wrapped safely in his arms. I smiled at the scene and walked in and stood by Carl's chair and Daryl beside him. "What're you two talking about?" I asked and they smiled at me.

"We're talking about how touch Justin is and how he and Brian first met." Carl said and I smiled at him and pulled another chair up beside his and sat down while pulling Daryl into my lap.

"Has he woken up at all?" I asked Brain and he sighed and shook his head and looked down at Justin.

"He's been like this since you brought him back. Hershel came in earlier to check on him and said he was still doing OK. Shane's with the kid you guys brought back now and so is Hershel. He's fixing his leg while Shane's trying to get answers about his people." Brian said and I nodded.

"Where are they now?" I asked and Brian looked out the window.

"In the barn." he said and I nodded.

I looked back down at Justin and couldn't help the guilt that ran threw me. "I don't blame you you know." I heard Brian say and I sighed and shook my head.

"I should've done something! I had plenty of chances to get him away from that bastard and I didn't take a single one! Justin got bit because of my stupidity!" I yelled and pulled Daryl more to me and felt Carl lay a hand on my arm.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen Rick. No one could predict you running into the group that did this to him much less the leader! I know you did everything you could to keep him alive and for that I'm beyond grateful." Brian said and I just looked at him. Before anyone could talk though we heard a soft groan.

Everyone's head snapped to Justin as he started to stir in Brian's arms. "Justin?" Brian asked and Justin groaned again. I smiled at Brian who smiled right back and started to pet Justin's hair. "Come on Sunshine, open those eyes for me." Brian said and Justin's eyes slowly opened his eyes. "That's my Sunshine!" Brian said and Justin slowly looked up at him.

"B-Brian?" he asked and everyone winced at how hoarse his voice was.

"I'm here baby." Brian said and placed a hand on Justin's face. Justin leaned into the touch and sighed happily before wincing in pain. "You OK?" Brian asked getting worried and Justin grabbed his side.

"It hurts." Justin said and Brian pulled him closer.

"I know Sunshine. Hershel fixed it as best as he could. You'll be in a lot of pain for awhile and won't have much strength." he said and Justin sighed and finally looked at the rest of us and smiled as brightly as he could muster.

"I'm so happy you're awake Just!" Carl said happily and Justin smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too Carl." Justin said and looked at me and Daryl.

"You had us all worried for awhile there Sunshine." Daryl said and Justin laughed lightly only to wince in pain again so he just smiled at Daryl.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean too." he said and Daryl smiled at him.

"I guess I can forgive you this one time." he said and Justin smiled again and looked at me and got a serious look on his face when he saw mine.

"Don't you DARE blame yourself for what happened!" Justin said sternly and I stared at him in shock.

"Y-you don't blame me?" I asked and Justin sighed.

"No I don't. Just like I know Brian doesn't. You brought me back here after doing everything you could to keep me alive. The only one that's to blame is James and his PeaceGivers group." Justin ended bitterly and I stared at him in shock.

"Told you." Brian said and I looked at him and sighed.

"I have to agree with them Rick. I know you did everything to save him." Daryl said and I looked at him and I smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

Just then Shane and Hershel walked in. "Good to see you awake kid." Hershel said and Justin smiled at him and returned Shane's glare.

"I still think he's dangerous to allow to roam free." Shane said and Brian growled and pulled Justin closer to him while minding his wound.

"Justin's NOT dangerous! He's immune to the virus and he's proven that!" Brian yelled and Shane glared at him.

"Enough Shane! Justin's not dangerous and you know it!" I said and Shane turned to me.

"I don't want to hear it from you Rick! You allowed them to turn you into a freak and like that redneck prick sitting on you!" he yelled and I growled and pulled Daryl more to me.

"First off if you EVER insult Daryl in front of me again I won't hesitate to kill you! Second off they didn't do anything to me. I fell in love with Daryl because of the person he is. Not because people 'turned' me into a freak!" I yelled

"I think it be best if you leave this house right now Shane. I don't want you here in the first place. The only reason you're still on my property is because Rick asked me not to for whatever reason. Leave now and let people that don't only care about themselves talk." Hershel said and Shane glared at him then at the rest of us and stalked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and turned back to Brian and Justin and saw that Justin had his face in Brian's chest while Brian held him protectively. "Everyone knows you're not a threat Sunshine. If you were one you'd already be a walker. Shane's always been full of himself I just never noticed how much until all this shit started. The only thing I'm worried about is that we're going to have to figure out how you heal people that get infected. I'd rather like to keep that unknown." I said and Justin turned to smile at me.

"When can you move again Justin? I want to hang again." Carl asked and we all laughed.

"That's probably gonna be awhile Carl. I'm pretty hurt and pretty tired." Justin said and yawned to prove himself right.

Brian chuckled and shook his head in amusement, "I think it's time for someone to get some sleep." he said and we all nodded and went to leave when Justin grabbed Brian before he could get out of the bed.

"Please stay?" he asked and Brian smiled and got comfortable and pulled Justin to him again and Justin was asleep in an instant.

Daryl's POV:

A little while later found me, Rick, Carl and the others standing outside talking and enjoying the sun when I looked over and saw Brian walking towards us. "How's Justin?" Deb and and he sighed.

"He's asleep still. I snuck out so I could stretch my legs for a bit." he said and everyone nodded.

"How long 'til he's on his feet?" Em asked with an arm around Glenn.

"Hershel said a few weeks maybe. He'll be in that bed for a week though, that much I know. After a week he might be able to join us as long as he takes it easy and sits down." he said and I smiled at the thought of Justin joining us again.

Since that first meeting all those months ago Justin and I had become very close. We're best friends now and I nearly died when I opened the truck door and saw him laying on Rick's lap and blood flowing out of him.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt Rick's arms wrap around me making me look at him. "We're all glad to here he's going to be OK Bri. I don't think any of us can wait to have him back." he said and everyone nodded in agreement and Brian smiled and nodded too.

"Thanks everyone. I better get back before Justin wakes up and has a heart attack because I'm not there." he said and I smiled at him and moved more into Rick and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Daryl let's play ball!" Carl said throwing the soccer ball at me.

I smiled at him and dropped the ball and kicked it to Glenn and before long we had another soccer game going.

ONE WEEK LATER

Justin's POV:

"Come on baby you can do it! Just take it slow." Brian said as he waited in front of the door for me. It had been a week since I got bit and I was just now feeling up to trying to walk again. Brian and the others had been great support. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here right now.

Coming back out of my thoughts I took another step towards Brian and waited to make sure I wouldn't fall. When I didn't I took another step, then another, and before I knew it I was in Brian's arms. "That's my Sunshine!" he said his voice filled with pride. I smiled up at him and looked at the door.

"Can we go see the others now?" I asked and he smiled at me and nodded.

"Only if you promise to tell me when you've had enough and don't push yourself." he said and I smiled at him with a sunshine smile.

"I promise." I said and he nodded and opened the door and slowly lead me through. We walked slowly to the front door and out into the yard and back towards the others by the RV and other cars.

"JUSTIN!" Em yelled happily and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and then hugged Deb who pulled me into her arms. Once I had hugged everyone I moved back to Brian and smiled at everyone.

"How you feeling?" Daryl asked and I smiled.

"Tired, but a lot of the pain's gone now." I said and he nodded and lead me somewhere.

"You need to sit Jus. You don't have enough strength yet." he said and I laughed at him.

"I'm fine Dar. I walked from the room to here didn't I?" I asked and he glared at me half heartedly.

"And how many times did you have to lean on Bri?" he asked and I blushed a little and looked down. "Exactly." he said and gently pushed me into a lawn chair and I couldn't contain the relieved sigh that came out.

"Fine huh?" Brian asked and I stuck my tongue out on him. Looking around I noticed something was off.

"Where's Shane? It's to quiet around here." I said and everyone laughed.

"He decided to go have another 'talk' with Randall, you know, the kid that we brought back with us last week. We had planned on setting him loose awhile ago but we had a little... Problem when Shane and I got to the place we were to drop him off and we brought him back here." Rick said and I nodded and leaned back on my chair and sighed, making a mental note to ask Rick for the details later.

"It feels so good getting out of that room! I thought I was going to go stir crazy!" I said and everyone laughed.

"So the freak's out of bed." came a very annoying voice from behind me. I turned and watched as Shane walked closer to the group.

"Awww you were worried about me. I'm touched." I said placing a hand to my heart. Shane stopped and glared at me while the others tried to breathe again.

"More like wishing you weren't here." he said and Brian growled at him and stood in front of me.

"So what's the plan for Randall?" I asked looking at the others.

"That's the problem. No one knows what we should do about him. We're about to move back inside for a group meeting on it actually." Daryl said and I nodded.

"Then let's go and get this over with shall we?" Shane asked and everyone nodded and Brian and Daryl helped me to stand out of the chair. Once we were all inside Brian lead me to the couch and sat me down before sitting beside me and pulling me into his side.

"So how do we start this? Take a vote?" Glenn asked.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"Let's just figure out where everyone stands first then we'll move forward." Rick said and Shane spoke up.

"I think it's pretty obvious how we should move forward." he said and Dale got angry.

"By killing him Right? I mean why even bother having this meeting then?" he asked and everyone looked at each other.

"If people want to spare him I want to know." Rick said sternly and Dale turned to him.

"It's a small group. I think it's just me and Glenn." he said and Glenn got a guilty look and looked at the floor. Dale looked at him and Glenn sighed.

"Look, I think you're right about pretty everything all the time but this-." he started but Dale interrupted him.

"They've got you scared!" he yelled and Glenn looked back at him.

"He's not one of us! And we've lost to many people already." he said softly and Dale turned to Maggie.

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" he asked and she hesitated before looking at Rick.

"Couldn't we just keep him prisoner?" she asked and Daryl answered her.

"That's another mouth to feed." he said and leaned on the wall.

"Or he could be an asset!" Dale said and looked around the room. "Give him a chance to prove himself!" he said.

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested and Rick shook his head.

"We're not letting him walk around alone." he said.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie offered and Shane chuckled.

"Who'd want to volunteer for that job?" he asked and Dale stepped forward.

"I would!" he said and Rick held his hand up.

"I don't think any of us should be alone with him." he said sternly and Linds spoke up.

"Rick's right I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." she said and Andrea looked at her.

"It's not like we can chain him and put him on hard labor!" she said and Shane sighed.

"Look say we let him join. Say he's helpful and nice. Say we let our guard down and he goes to get his men and bring them here." he said and for once I thought Shane had a good point.

"So the answer is to kill him for a crime he may never attempted?! If we do this we're saying there's no hope! That the rule of law is dead and there is not civilization!" he said and Shane shook his head.

"Oh my GOD." he huffed out and leaned on the fireplace.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you did last time?" Hershel asked and Daryl looked at Rick.

"You barely made it back last time. You could get attacked, break down, get lost or even ambushed!" he said and Rick turned to him and pulled him into his arms and looked at the others.

"No we should not risk our own people." Glenn said.

"If you go through with this, how would you do it?" Mel asked and Rick and Shane looked at each other.

"We could hang him. Or snap his neck." Shane said and Rick shook his head.

"I thought about that. Shooting maybe more humane." he said and T-dog spoke up.

"What about the body after-" he started but Dale interrupted him.

"Whoa whoa whoa you're talking as if it's already been decided!" he said and Daryl looked at him.

"We been talking about it all day. You just want to keep going in circles?" he asked and Dale looked angry then.

"This is a young man's life we're talking about! And it's worth a lot more than a five minute talk!" he said and looked at everyone. "Is this what it's come to? Kill someone because we don't know what else to do with him?" he asked and looked at Rick. "You saved him! And look what's happened! He's been tortured, he's going to be executed!" he said and everyone looked at each other then.

"How are we better than the people we're so scared of?!" he asked and Brian spoke up then.

"We don't take an innocent person and turn him into the cure to use as a weapon, lose him, then let him get bit so close to their weak spot that we almost kill him!" he growled out and everyone looked at him then.

"You're right about that. But we're about to kill a kid because we don't know what else to do. We might as well be just like them!" Dale said and everyone went quiet for awhile then.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane finally said and Rick looked at Dale.

"No Dale's right we can't leave a stone un-turned-" he started and Andrea interrupted him.

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked and Daryl turned to her.

"Let Rick finish." he said but she ignored him.

"Andrea's right. We've not come up with a solution yet. All we've done is fight with each other." Amy said and Andrea wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just stop it already! I'm sick of everyone fighting and arguing! I didn't ask for this, you can't something like this from us! Either one or both of you decided I don't care but leave me out." Carol said and Dale glared at her.

"Not speaking up, or killing him yourself are the exact same thing!" he yelled and Carol looked away.

"Alright that's enough!" Rick said holding his hand out to Dale. "If anyone wants the floor before we make a final decision they may have it now." he said and everyone went quiet.

"You once said we don't kill the living" Dale said looking at Rick.

"That's before the living started to try and kill us." he said and Dale got desperate then.

"But don't you see that if we do this the people that we were, the world that we knew is dead! And this new world is ugly, it's harsh, it's survival of the fittest! And that's a world I don't want to live in. And I don't think any of you do, I can't!" he said and looked at us with tears in his eyes. "Please, let's just do what's right." he begged and I slowly stood up which made Brian instantly stand to help me.

Once I was standing I looked up at Dale. "The people that we were and the world we lived in died all those months ago Dale. We've all seen things that known of us ever thought possible. People dying only to come back and eat those that were once close to them. Running everyday and praying that today isn't the day we die or get eaten alive. People have started to believe in survival of the fittest. Shit the group of people, that this boy came from might I add, stuck a needle in me and made me into a fucking weapon! Now I'm healing from something that should've turned me into a monster a long time ago. So yes Dale the world we knew is gone. None of us wanted it that way but it is and we have to deal with it. This boy came from PeaceGivers and therefore should be looked at as a enemy. Not because of what he did to me, but because that group might decide to come after us to get me or to do the same thing to you that they've done to me. And I'll be damned if I let that happen to any of you!" I finished and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Out of everyone here Justin I thought that at least you'd be on my side." Dale said and I looked at him and lifted my shirt to reveal both the wraps and the mark.

"I'm surprised you thought I'd want this kid alive after this!" I said and he looked at everyone else.

"Does anyone agree with me?" he all but begged.

"I do. I think we should keep him alive." Andrea said and Dale smiled at her.

"Anyone else?" Rick asked and everyone remained silent.

"You going to watch to?!" Dale asked and blinked back tears. "Nah you'll go hide and pretend we're not slaughtering an innocent person!" he said and walked out the door.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Brian's POV:

I looked up when I heard Shane stalking our way looking pissed. "Wonder what's made him made?" Justin asked and I just shrugged and looked at Rick as he walked up to us.

"We decided to keep him alive." Rick said and everyone let out a little sigh of relief.

"I'll go tell Dale!" Andrea said happily only for it to turn to fear when a blood curling scream came from a few yards away.

Everyone took off in a run towards the scream and came upon a walker onto of Dale and ripping his stomach open. Rick shot it and we all ran to Dale's side.

Everyone had tears in there eyes and Justin, who was holding his side in pain having run with us, buried his head in my chest and I held him tightly while silently crying myself. The girls all fell beside Dale and were crying very hard while Rick was begging Hershel to help him. Hershel placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"FUCK!" Rick yelled and everyone cried harder. Dale screamed again and Andrea grabbed his hand.

"He's suffering!" she yelled and Rick pulled his gun out and pointed it at Dale.

I looked over when I heard Carl cry 'NO!' and buried his face in Deb's chest and she held him tightly. I looked back and saw that Rick just wasn't able to pull the trigger this time.

A gentle hand covered Rick's and he looked over and saw Daryl smiling sadly at him. Daryl took the gun from Rick and knelt down beside Dale and placed the gun on his head. They looked at each other for a second and I could've sworn I saw a small, happy, forgiving smile at Dale's lips.

Daryl took a deep breath and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Sorry brother."

Then a loud BANG could be heard.

**And that's the end of this chapter!:) sorry once again for the long delayed update but I made this one longer than all my other updates I have to do to make for it!:) plus a lot happened in this episode of Walking Dead and I wanted to make it as close to it as possible. Though I did struggle with it even when I had this episode playing so I could get some of it right. I do hope you guys like it!:) and I hope you guys still enjoy this story!:) don't know when I'll update again but know it WILL be soon lol:) sorry again! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Leaving the Farm

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! OK, so I know a lot of you probably hate me for how long it's taken me to update my stories. But I've been super busy! I am sorry that it's taken me so long but with me now in school and working so just assume that my updates will be far between from now. I'll try my best to update quickly though!:) and I've updated this one first because, besides Please Don't Leave Me Alone, it's my most popular story lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Twelve: Leaving the Farm

TWO WEEKS LATER

**(Just to let ya'll know it's two weeks from Dale's funeral cuz I don't know how long it was after that when the herd showed up so I'm guessing about two weeks later lol) **

Daryl's POV:

"Hey Sunshine how you feeling?" I asked as I walked up to Justin who was sitting on the stairs. It's been two weeks since Dale's death and the group's been closer then ever. No one goes anywhere alone anymore and everyone's eyes are always doubling checking on Carl and Gus.

"I'm about the same. My strengths back but not fully and I get tired easy." Justin said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled down at him and took a sit beside him and watched the soccer game that was going on in front of us.

"That's to be expected since you got bit so close to the mark." I told him and he chuckled a little. "Brian still being overly protective of you?" I asked him playfully and he groaned which made me laugh.

"You have no idea. I can't walk away from him without asking where I'm going or following me. I'm surprised he's playing the soccer game right now." he said and I turned my smile to Brian who kicked the ball to Glenn who scored the team a point with Em yelling at him 'great job baby!' "I know Rick's been overly protective of you and Carl lately too." he said smirking and I couldn't hold back my own groan.

"I'm in the same boat as you. The only time me and/or Carl aren't in his eyesight is when I'm around you, Brian, Glenn or Em." I told him and he laughed only to hiss and clutch lightly at his side. "Shouldn't go in and rest?" I asked him and he shook his head and looked at me.

"They're about to decide what we're finally going to do with Randal and I don't want to miss it." he said and I looked at him in shock.

"I actually completely forgot about him! When do they plan on discussing it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Don't know. I just know that it's soon and I told Brian I was sitting right here until it starts. This way he can see me, know I'm safe, and I can be in the meeting whenever it starts." he said and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I still think you should at least lay down on the swing and give your wound and body some rest." I said and he sighed and nodded and started to stand up. I quickly stood and helped him up gently and started to lead him up to the swing when a voice stopped us.

"Where you going Sunshine?" Brian asked and I held in my laugh as Justin rolled his eyes in amusement before he turned a little and smiled at Bri.

"Dar's just taking me to the swing so I can lay down." he said and Brian nodded before turning back to the game and scoring a point for his team. I laid Justin down on the swing and smirked at him when he sighed in relief.

"Told you you needed to rest." I said and he glared at me. I smirked again and sat on the ground in front of him and watched the soccer game continue with us no longer talking, just enjoying each others company.

"We're best friends now right Dar?" Justin asked after awhile of silence. I turned to him with a look of both shock and confusion.

"Course we are Jus. Why do you ask?" I asked and he sighed and looked back at the game with a thoughtful look.

"Just thinking that I'll need someone to keep Brian in line if something were to happen to me." he said and I turned to give him a confused look.

"The fuck you talking about?!" I asked getting a little mad. he sighed and looked at me again.

"Dar you know James wants me. I'm a weapon to him and he'll eventually find me. You guys can't keep me hidden forever. This mark and wound proves that he's willing to do anything to get me and I don't want you guys getting hurt or worse for me. If and when he finds us I'll need someone to make sure Brian doesn't do anything stupid." he said and I just stared at him in shock.

"What in the hell brought this up?!" I asked and he looked back at the game, mainly Brian.

"I've thought about it since I woke up and found you guys in the room with me. I just never brought it up but I needed someone to talk to about it now." he said and I sighed and turned to face him completely.

"Listen carefully Sunshine. James will not get you. As long as we stay here and that Randal kid doesn't run off and tell about this place all of us will be safe here." I told him sternly and he sighed and looked at me.

"I know Dar. I'm just thinking and you can't deny that James finding this place is a big possibility. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of everyone, especially Bri, if he does." he said and looked at me with begging eyes.

"Jus-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Please Daryl. You and Rick are the only ones I know could take care of everyone and keep an eye on Bri." he said and I sighed and just looked at him.

"Alright, I promise. But know that nothing like that will happen." I said sternly and he gave me a sunshine smile and nodded.

"What you two talking about over here?" Brian asked walking up and sitting by Justin's legs and placing a hand on his hip.

"Just talking about our overly protective boyfriends and how we can't go anywhere anymore, right Dar." Justin said and looking at me still smiling but I could see him begging with his eyes.

"Ya I was teasing Sunshine that I have more freedom than him." I said and smirked at him playing along. He stuck his tongue out at me and Brian laughed at us.

"Not our fault that we love you guys so much." Rick said walking up to us. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"They got a point that Dar. I rather like being loved that much." Justin said and smiled at Brian who smiled right back and rubbed his hip lovingly.

I looked at them and smiled. _'Nothing's going to happen to you Sunshine. I'll make sure of it.' _I thought and was about to reply to him when we heard Shane's annoying voice.

"RICK!" he yelled and all of us huffed in annoyance and turned to him only to have our guards up when we saw his face all bloodied.

"The hell happened to you?" Brian asked and Shane glared at him.

"That damn kid got the jump on me and stole me gun!" he yelled and everyone's eyes widened and I turned to Brian and Justin to see fear in Justin's eyes.

"Take us to where you last saw him Shane. Bri you go warn the others and get them inside just in case he's close." Rick said and followed Shane once Bri nodded to him.

"Come on Sunshine I'm getting you inside the house." Brian said and made to lift Justin up only to have him stop him.

"No Bri I wanna help find him!" Justin said and Brian looked at him.

"I know you do Sunshine but you don't have the strength to look for him." Brian said and Justin looked at me. I nodded my agreement with Bri and Justin sighed and nodded and let Brian pick him up this time. When Brian came back out he nodded at me and the both of us went to tell the others.

Brian's POV:

"Let's go find Rick and Shane and look for this kid." Daryl said once everyone was safely in the house. I nodded and the two of us ran to the edge of the woods where Rick and Shane were.

"Wait I wanna help!" Glenn yelled and ran up to us. We nodded at him and we turned and headed to Rick.

"Good you guys made it. Is everyone in the house?" Rick asked and the three of us nodded. "Good. I'll go with Shane to where he last saw Randal. The three of you will look in the opposite direction we go and see if he ran that way." Rick said and the others nodded and I gave Shane a suspicious look.

"You sure you'll be OK Rick?" I asked and Shane growled at me but Rick held his hand up to him.

"I'll be OK Bri. You guys start looking and we'll all meet at the house OK." he said and we nodded and split up.

About an hour later Daryl stopped us. "Guys take a look at this." he said and we walked over to the tree he was looking at.

"Must've been the tree Randal used to knock Shane out." Glenn said and Daryl and I looked at each other.

"Didn't Shane take Rick down the path that he had found Randal?" Daryl asked getting worried.

"Don't worry Dar I'm sure he's fine. Maybe the path will bring him this way. I'll go look for them though OK." I said and he nodded his gratitude and he and Glenn turned and walked away and I turned in the general direction I'd find Rick and Shane.

Justin's POV:

"What's taking them so long!" Em asked loudly to know one and I looked at him.

"I'm sure they're OK Em. They'll probably be walking in any second now." I said and as if by magic the front door opened and Glenn and Daryl walked in.

"Oh thank God!" Em said and pulled Glenn to him tightly.

"Where's Bri and the others?" I asked now getting worried which only grew when the two of them gave me a confused look.

"You mean Rick and Brian aren't back yet?" Daryl asked getting worried himself.

"You guys were the first to arrive. Where could they be?"Debbie asked and looked out the window.

"Daryl and I will go back and look for them." Glenn said and he and Daryl walked out the door when Deb sat on the couch with me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Jesus Sunshine you're freezing!" she yelled and everyone looked at me and finally noticed that I was shaking rather badly.

"Please tell me you're just really cold Jus." Linds said and I looked at him then looked out the window.

"We might want to leave. Like now."

MEANWHILE

Rick's POV:

"You made me do this! You made me!" I screamed as Shane and I fell to the ground. I pulled the knife out and cried as Shane took his last breath. I cried over his body for a few minutes when I heard someone call to me.

"Dad?" I heard and turned around to see Carl looking at me with big, confused eyes. I slowly got up and walked to him and stopped when he held his gun up to me.

"Carl, it's not what you think." I said and took a step to him but he kept his gun up. I took another step and he pulled the trigger and I looked behind me to see Shane fall to the ground.

_'The fuck?!' _I thought before I turned and ran to Carl and pulled him to me. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him when I pulled back.

"I followed Glenn and Dar when they came back out to look for you and Bri when neither of you came back. It's a good thing I did to. What happened to him dad?" he asked and looked at me.

I sighed and looked back at the man I once saw as a brother and back at my son. But before I could say anything we heard something walking towards us. I stood and placed myself in front of Carl and a hand on my gun just in case.

"Finally found you! Why's Shane dead and Carl why aren't you back at the house?" Brian said and I sighed in relief as Carl ran to him and threw his arms around Brian who picked him up and held him close.

"I'll explain everything later once we're back with the others." I said and he nodded and put Carl back on the ground and we began to walk back to the house. We got about half way when Carl looked at me.

"Dad, Shane didn't have a bite or scratch on him. How was he a walker?" he asked and Brian looked at me with the same expression on. I sighed and was about to answer when I saw a walker coming towards us. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded.

"Oh shit run now!" I said quietly and the three of us took off for the farm.

Emmett's POV:

"Where the fuck did they come from!" I yelled as Daryl got on his motorcycle and the others got into cars and began to circle and shoot the walkers.

"I don't know hon but keep driving and don't slow down!" Glenn yelled and shot a walker between the eyes. I looked out the window at all the walkers and couldn't stop the worry for Rick, Brian and Carl.

_'Please be OK you three.' _I begged as I turned the car and Glenn continued to shoot.

Debbie's POV:

Girls get to the RV now and make sure you get Gus locked as safe as possible! Mel you start it up and we'll get everyone else OK." I said and they nodded and ran to the RV. **(For the record I KNOW they don't keep the RV in the show but there's more people in my version of the story so they have to keep it at least for now so no crap about it!) **

I turned to Beth and the other girl who looked like they were about to faint from fear. "You two run to the RV too. You'd be more help there making sure Gus stays safe." I said and they nodded.

"What about Carl?" Beth asked and I turned to look for him only to see that he wasn't with us.

"Fuck don't tell me he followed Glenn and Daryl out and got around them!" I yelled and turned to Hershel who was shooting the walkers that got close.

"Hershel come on!" I yelled and turned to Justin who's eyes were wide and unfocused and he was shaking, but not out of fear or cold. "Come on Sunshine we need to get away from here. It's not safe anymore." I said and he just shook his head.

"What about Brian, Rick and Carl? They're still out there and I can feel that there's too many for us to get out of here safely. I'm not leaving until I know they're safe." he said and looked at me with a stern look but I could tell that all these walkers around were affecting him badly.

"I know you don't want to leave Sunshine but they wouldn't want you to be at risk just to be here when they get here. They'll know they need to leave the farm and will most likely go to the car graveyard on the road. We'll get out and meet them there OK?" I all but begged and he just stared at me. "Plus you're still healing and you don't have the strength to fight right now." I told him hoping that'd get him in the RV.

Justin sighed and nodded and I let out a small sigh of relief and lead him into the RV and laid him on the couch. Once everyone that wasn't shooting walkers on I turned to Beth who was trying to get Hershel to follow them only to turn and watch the other girl get bit on the neck. "Beth honey let her go or you'll die with her!" I yelled and started to pry her off the girl while she screamed for her. Once I had her in the RV I turned to Hershel.

"Hershel come on! We're leaving the farm's gone!" I yelled at him but he just kept shooting walker after walker.

"Deb if we don't leave now the RV will get over run!" Mel yelled and I turned to look at the RV then back at Hershel before jumping into the RV and closing the door.

"Drive." I told Mel with a lot of reluctance in my voice.

Brian's POV:

_'Please let the others get out of the farm and to safety!' _I begged as Carl and I watched Rick climb the ladder in the barn while walkers chased him.

"Now Carl!" he yelled and Carl threw the match and lit the barn on fire. Rick climbed the ladder and we watched the walkers burn for a few seconds before we started to climb down the barn and ran threw the herd of walkers.

"Where do we go now?" Carl asked and Rick looked at him then at me and I nodded at him and we ran towards the house and to, hopefully, the others. When we got there though everyone and the RV was gone except for Hershel who was loading his gun completely unaware of the walker behind him.

Without thinking I pulled my gun out and shot the walker just as it got close to Hershel. He turned and looked at us as we ran up to him. "Where are the others?" Carl asked and Hershel turned to look at the walkers.

"Took the RV and left." he said and I walked closer to him.

"Was Justin with them?" I asked fearing he'd say no.

"I don't know. I don't know who all made it out." was all he said and that made me more scared than if he'd said no. I looked at Rick and saw him go pale with worry himself.

"Come on Hershel we have to go." Rick said and placed his hand on Hershel's shoulder. Hershel looked at him then back at his farm before nodding sadly and turned to his truck and the five of us piled into it and Hershel floored it out of his farm for the last time.

FEW HOURS LATER

Rick's POV:

We pulled up to the car graveyard and saw that we were the only ones there. "We can't stay here long Rick. It's not safe and who knows when more walkers will show up." Hershel said as we all got out of the truck.

"We'll stay here until the others arrive." I said sternly and with a little fear in my voice still. I looked over at Brian and saw him pacing and looking in the direction of the farm. I sighed and looked at Carl who was looking at me sternly.

"We can't leave dad. Dar, Jus and the others aren't here yet." he said and I nodded and looked at Hershel.

Hershel sighed and looked at me. "You take your son and Brian away from here and I'll stay here and watch out for the others and we'll catch up with you guys. It's not safe here and right now your only concern needs to be that boy of yours." Hershel said nodded towards Carl.

I looked at him then back towards the direction of the farm.

I sighed and looked at Brian who had stopped pacing long enough to listen to Hershel and looked at Carl. I sighed again and looked at Carl.

"It's not safe here anymore Carl. We need to get away from here." I said as gently as I could and he looked at me with a mix of sadness and anger.

"SHIT!" Brian yelled and punched a car near him. Before I could say something else though we heard a sound that made us all gain hope.

The sound of cars coming towards us.

We all looked and saw two cars, a RV, and a motorcycle that were very familiar to all of us. They stopped and the doors began to open and the people I've started to see as family started to come out on by one.

As soon as I saw Daryl I took off into a run and pulled him into my arms and held him tightly. "Thank God you're OK!" I whispered to him and he nodded his agreement into my shoulder and held me closer. He pulled away from me only to pull Carl into his arms and hold him close.

I smiled at the scene and looked over and saw Justin slowly getting out of the RV and Brian running to him like I did to Daryl and watched as Justin went from standing to begging held completely in Brian's arms.

I smiled at that scene too and turned back and pulled my boys close and watched everyone reunite with each other. "How did you find us?" I asked and Daryl smirked at Glenn.

"Saw tail lights zigzagging across the road and figured it was a Korean." he said and everyone laughed while Glenn said "thanks" to Daryl.

"Where do we go now?" Maggie asked as she held Hershel and Beth close.

"We go anywhere that's far from here. Get off the main road in order to avoid bastards like this one." Daryl said and everyone looked at the way he nodded and saw a walker coming to us. "I got him." Daryl said and shot him in the head.

"Where's Andrea?" I asked and saw her missing.

"She helped me and I ran without looking back." Carol said looking guilty and Linds pulled her into a hug.

"We saw her go down." T-dog said nodding his head towards Ben who nodded sadly. Everyone bowed there heads for the lost of a close friend before we all climbed into cars and started to drive away.

FEW HOURS LATER

Rick's POV:

"We've been riding red for an hour now."

"Let's make sure we're not forgotten." T-dog said and I honked the horn and everyone stopped.

"Out of gas?" Brian asked and pulled Justin to him who still looked out of it.

_'Big herds of them must really take its toll on him.' _I thought before looking back at Brian. "Ya no gas. We need to find a place soon before we all run out." I said and everyone nodded. "We need a place to sleep tonight." I said and everyone just looked at me.

"But what if another herd comes?" Linds asked and Carl wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm cold." he said and I gave him my jacket and turned to the others.

"We need to. Everyone's tired and we need to rest." I said and Mickey looked at me.

"Where's Shane? And why was Randal a walker when he wasn't bitten?" he asked and I just stared at him.

"Ya dad Shane was a walker but didn't look to have gotten bit." Carl said and everyone looked at me in shock.

I just stood there for a moment before I sighed and looked at the ground. "We're all infected." I said and you could've heard a leaf hit the ground right then.

**(Sorry I forgot the scene from season one where Rick learns this but I forgot about it until just recently lol:) since everyone's seen the episode let's just assume Rick was the last one to leave the center.)**

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Deb yelled at me and I flinched at her tone of voice.

"Jenner told me as we were leaving the center." I said and Mickey took a step to me.

"And you didn't think to tell us!" he yelled and I suddenly got really angry.

"I didn't want to fucking tell you until I knew it was true!" I yelled and he raised his voice.

"That doesn't matter! You should've told us as our leader!" he yelled.

"I've done everything I could to keep everyone safe! If I keep something from you it's to protect you! Christ I killed my best friend for you people!" I yelled not entirely meaning to.

Everyone stared at me in shock until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. "You all saw the way he looked at me. It was a trap tonight. He lead me to a field and planned on killing me. I caught on to what he was doing before we got there but I let him lead me. He was getting out of control wanting to take my place as the leader. He wasn't safe anymore!" I yelled and no one said anything and I just leaned into Daryl's hand.

"Rick." Justin said and it was his turn to have everyone stare at him in shock. He hadn't said a word since we left the farm. "I get why you kept this information from us, but we had the right to know. Even if it was a theory of Jenner's. We had the right to know. As for the Shane thing, you did what you thought was best. Not that I like that you killed him, but you've protected us this far so you had a reason." he said and leaned more on Brian who just pulled him closer, if was even possible.

"Of course you're OK with it, you're the damn cure! You're the only one not infected!" Micky yelled at Justin which made Brian, me and Daryl all step closer to him and made Micky back up a step.

"How do you know I don't have it in me?" Justin asked and everyone went quiet at his words. "For all you know I could be infected to but the cure is keeping it at bay. For all we know I could die and become one as well. I didn't agree with Rick because of that. I agreed with him because he's not lead us wrong before why start now?" he asked and Brian nodded and looked at me.

"Sunshine's right. I believe Rick had his reasons for his actions even if he went about it wrong." was all he said and I smiled my thanks at him and turned to everyone else.

"If you don't like the way I lead then leave now. Let's see how far you get on your own. I've protected you people from the moment I became the "unofficial" official leader. Everyone is welcome to stay and follow me but know one thing." I said and looked them all in the eye.

"This isn't a democracy anymore." I said and everyone looked at each other but no one made to leave the group.

"Now, let's find us a new home."

**PLEASE READ! OK so as I said I'm sorry for the delay but just know that more delays will happen again with how my schedule is. I'll try my best to update at least once a week but don't get your hopes up on that. Next, I know I changed the ending like a lot but I'm tired and just got home from work and just finished a paper for tomorrow so cut me some slack OK. Hope you guys liked the chapter and I need help finding season three cuz I don't remember how it begins like at all and it's not on NetFlix yet. Please help me, even if you write me about the beginning will help a lot! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: About Eight Months Later

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF or WD:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! OK, so I was able to get my schedule to where I have a lot more free time to relax!:) because I'm in such a great mood I decided to go ahead and update again:) plus with help I was finally able to get season three so I'm watching it as I type this and I'll try my best to stick to the story line but with everything I have planned things will be changing a lot. Hope you guys like this chapter!:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Thirteen: About Eight Months Later

Rick's POV:

I burst the door open and shot one of the walkers in the head while T-dog stabbed the other one that was in the door way. Daryl, Carl, T-dog and I scattered throughout the house looking for other walkers.

A few minutes later I turned the corner and found a door. I slowly walked up to it and opened it quickly while I raised my gun only to find Daryl on the other side. "Hey Babe." he said smirking and I smirked back and turned to look through the house with him behind me. Glenn and Maggie came through the back door and helped to pile the dead walkers while I let the others in.

Everyone looked tired and worn out. That's to be expected though when we had a bad winter. As everyone slowly walked into the building no one said anything at all. You could hear a pen drop. We all got settled in the living room and still no one said anything. When Carl brought back canned food and a can opener I picked up the one Beth was opening and through it into the fireplace making everyone jump.

Justin started to shake really bad and T-dog looked out the window and signaled for us to leave. We left through the back door and hurried into our vehicles and drove fast away from the herd.

We drove for awhile before we stopped and got out to stretch and think about our next path. When no one could agree we all went our separate ways and I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"Why don't the two of us go hunt for food to feed the family?" he asked and smiled when he called all of us a family. With everything we've been through together I'd say were closer than family.

"Ya let's go. Jus, Bri, you two keep an eye out. Carl you're on point." I said and they nodded and went about doing what I asked. I turned and took Daryl's hand in mine and let him lead me into the woods.

Sometime later we started to follow some train tracks and came across a prison not to far from where we had stopped. "Dar, this is perfect! Come on let's go get the others and tell them we found it." I said happily and he nodded and we took off for the others.

AT THE PRISON

Justin's POV:

"Uh Rick, you do see the walkers everywhere right?" Brian asked and I couldn't help but laugh. Rick shook his head in amusement and turned to Brian and smiled at him.

"I'm quite aware that walkers are around. We're going to take them out. If we could just close that gate over there then the rest will be easy picking." he said and Glenn stepped up.

"I'll close the gate." he said and Em pulled him close.

"The hell you are! That's a suicide mission!" he said and Glenn looked at him.

"I'm the fastest one here babe." he said but before Em could speak Rick interrupted him.

"No, Glenn I need you, Beth and Carl to draw as many of them that way as you can and take them out through the fence. Dar, you, Bri and Carol take that tower. Carol take your time OK, you've become a good shot but remember we don't have much ammo left. Carl, I want you, Hershel and Brian on that tower and I want Justin-" he said but I interrupted him.

"To make for the gate." I said and this time Brian pulled me to him.

"The hell you will!" he yelled and I sighed and turned in his arms to face him.

"I'm the only one immune here Bri. If I get bit or scratched it won't affect me." I said and he just stared at me.

"You know how to heal the bites and cuts now though." he said and I sighed sadly at the memory of Micky getting bit on his forearm and me slicing my wrist open without even thinking, but hoping it would work, and let my blood get all over the wound. A few pain filled hours later Micky was alive and no fever or anything like that.

"I know I do Bri, but it'd be less dangerous for me to go." I said and Rick walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure about this Sunshine?" he asked and I smiled at him and nodded. He sighed and looked at Bri then at Debbie and the others. "I want the rest of you to get in the cars and get ready to drive them to the prison. Once Justin's closed the gate and we've cleared all the walkers Hunter will open this gate and let you guys in OK." he said and Brian went to yell but he stopped him by raising his hand.

"Bri it's his choice. Plus he has all of us watching his back." Rick said and I smiled at him and turned and kissed Brian.

"Don't worry hon, I'll be fine. I've got you watching my ass." I said smirking knowing it'd get him to laugh a little. When it worked I smiled and got out of his arms and everyone went to their places. Hunter was at the gate ready to open it when I gave the signal. When I nodded at him he opened the gate slightly and I quietly slipped inside while most of the walkers chased Glenn and the others.

Brian's POV:

"Remained me again why I let the man I love go through with this." I said to Daryl and Carol making them laugh.

"Because he's good at getting what he wants." Dar said smirking and I chuckled at his words.

"That's the understatement of the year." I said and aimed my gun at a walker that got to close to Justin for comfort. "How's this many walkers not affecting him badly? Normally a number this big takes a lot out of him." I said and they both shrugged as they shot.

"Maybe it is and he's just ignore it at the moment." Carol said and shot but it hit the ground right in front of Justin. He stopped and looked our way.

"Sorry." Carol said and I glared at her before I went back to shooting more walkers.

Finally Justin made it and closed the gate quickly then ran through the door nearby and closed it just as walkers surrounded it. "That's my Sunshine!" I yelled proudly and high-fived Daryl and hugged Carol before when went back to killing the rest of the walkers. I honestly think at one point we turned it into a sort of game 'cause we were enjoying ourselves a lot.

When they were all dead we met up in the field and I found myself on the ground with my arms full of a very happy Justin. "That was a lot of fun! I wanna race walkers like that again!" he said and I laughed and pulled him up and hugged him.

"Let's not go for it for awhile OK. I actually like my heart beating at a normal pace." I said and everyone laughed I looked down and saw blood on my hands. I looked back at Justin and saw that his arm was bleeding from a scratch.

"Justin your arms scratched. I said and he looked at his arm and groaned.

"When the fuck did one of those bastards get me? You guys barely let one get two feet from me!" he yelled and we all laughed harder.

"That's the kind of luck you have Sunshine. Now let's get that cleaned up before you get it dirty or infected." Hershel and Justin smirked at him.

"Technically it's already infected." he said and that had us all laughing again.

"Alright smartass let's keep it from getting you sick. The last thing we need is a sick person on our hands." Hershel said and grabbed a water bottle and poured some onto the cut while the rest of us set up camp for the night.

We all sat around the campfire enjoying the feel of not having to run for a change. "Everyone get some rest. I'll take first watch over there. We have a big day tomorrow." Rick said and everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Linds asked and Rick looked at her.

"I mean that this place has a cafeteria, an infirmary, and everything we could need. If we can take it, we'll finally have a place where we can feel safe." he said and everyone looked at each other before nodding and looking back at Rick.

"We don't have much ammo though, we'll run out before we make a dent." Hershel said and Rick looked at him.

"That's why we go in hand-to-hand." he said and everyone got a little scared at that thought.

NEXT DAY

Daryl's POV:

"Daryl walker at two O'clock!" Rick yelled and I turned in the direction he said and killed the walker coming at me and went back to the formation. We'd been killing walkers for five minutes now and it was starting to get a little harder. We made it to the door and were about to go through when we saw walkers coming through a gate beside it.

We went to fight them but more with armor came through the open door. We fought as many as we could while trying to watch each others back. Maggie got jumped from behind but she was able to turn in time to stop it and lifted its head and stabbed the exposed neck.

"See that?!" she asked happily and we all followed her example and before long we had a good portion gone.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled and I turned and helped him close the gate to keep the rest trapped and we ran inside the prison.

Once inside we all slowly walked around looking for more walkers. I found some keys on a dead officers body and picked them up and tossed them to Brian. He caught them and slowly unlocked the door and we made our way further into the prison. We came across a cell block and we went about killing the walkers that were inside the cells.

Once that was done Justin and Glenn went to get the others while the rest of us cleaned up the cells. When everyone was safely in Rick came down the stairs.

"What do you think?" he asked and Ben looked at him.

"Home sweet home." he said and Rick smiled at him while he walked up to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"For the time being anyways." he said and Carol looked at him.

"Is it secure?" she asked and Rick and I nodded.

"This one is at least. The rest of the prison is to big to clear out completely. Though we will go and look for the cafeteria and infirmary tomorrow morning." Rick said and Em looked to us then.

"Do you sleep in the cell blocks?" he asked and we all smiled at him.

"Yes babe we sleep in the cells. Rick has a set of keys and so does Brian. It'll be completely safe." Glenn said and Em gave a dramatic sigh we all set about picking cells.

"Bri, Jus, I want your cells right beside mine, Dar, and Carl's. Just in case we need to protect the others at a moments notice." Rick said and they nodded and took their cell and sat on the bottom bunk and curled up together to get some sleep.

"Hey Carl you take the top bunk just in case walkers happen to get in. That way your dad and I can protect you and fight better at the same time." I said and Carl looked at me.

"OK Dar, but you know you're my dad too." he said and my heart warmed at his words and I pulled him into a tight hug. I looked at Rick and saw him smiling at us and I smiled back.

"You go on and climb into bed and get some sleep OK." I said and he nodded at me and climbed into the top bunk. Rick came up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I want you to sleep by the wall for the same reason you told Carl, so I can protect you better." he whispered in my ear which made me shudder. I nodded and climbed into bed and he followed behind me and spooned me from behind.

"Night love." he said and I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Night love." I said and kissed his cheek before turning and going to sleep.

Rick's POV:

The next morning had me, Daryl, Brian, Justin, Glenn, T-dog, Hershel and Emmett getting ready to go out and find the places we needed. "Can I come dad?" Carl asked and I turned to him and shook my head.

"Not this time Carl. I need you here to help the others just in case." I said and he looked at me annoyed but he nodded anyway and went to lean on the wall.

We left the others and Carl locked them in safely and we took off. Glenn spray painted white arrows pointing the way whenever we turned so we'd find out way back easily. About a few minutes into the search we came across a mini herd that took off after us.

"RUN!" Brian yelled and no had to be told twice. Hershel tripped over a dead body and T-dog helped him up and we kept running. We finally found a corner to hide in and I looked at everyone and noticed two people missing.

"Where's Em and Glenn?" I asked and everyone looked around.

"We have to back and get them!" Justin whispered and I nodded at him.

"Which way?" I asked and Daryl nodded in the direction we came from.

We all got up and took off to look for them. We had just turned the corner when we heard Hershel calling for Glenn down a different path. We made to follow him only to take off into a run when we heard him scream. We turned the corner just in time to see a walker ripping off a piece of his ankle.

"NO!" Brian yelled and shot the walker and we all ran to him.

"We have to get him somewhere quickly so I can heal him. It's not safe here." Justin said and I nodded and Brian and I picked him up and we ran and conveniently found the cafeteria. "Alright lay him down there. Glenn and Em find me something sharp." Justin said and everyone nodded and went about doing what Justin said.

Glenn found a piece of broken glass and ran up to Justin. "That's perfect! Thanks Glenn. Now role him onto his stomach as gently as you can to not hurt him." he said and it took me, Brian and T-dog to get him turned over without hurting him to much.

Once he was on his stomach Justin placed the knife over the scar on his wrist from when he healed Micky and cut wincing at the pain. Once a good amount of blood was flowing he held his arm above the bite and let his blood run all over the wound with the majority getting inside it.

Justin did that for a few seconds before he leaned back on Brian and sighed and let Brian cover the wound with a piece of his shirt he had ripped off. "I think I may have over did it that time." he said and I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Next time don't cut so deep. Thank you for healing him." I said and Justin gave me a tired smile and looked back at Hershel.

"We need to get him back. He's losing to much blood and even if I healed him it won't do him good if he bleeds to death." Justin said and I nodded and ran back to Hershel and talked with the others about how we were going to be able to get him back.

"Babe get down." Daryl whispered to me and everyone complied when he stood up and pointed his crossbow at something behind him.

I slowly turned and saw five men on the other side the cafeteria counter.

One of the guys broke the silence after a minute of it.

"Son of a bitch!"

**OK, so this third season is A LOT harder to write than the first two were. I think it's main because so much happens in it. To keep it easier on me I may take out a episode or two and I may shorten each episode. If that's going to make any of you mad or if you have a better way for me to make it easier just PM me. Also I hope you liked this chapter because it kicked me ass lol:p after season three's finished then the fourth season will begin the sequel. Hence needing to find season three fast lol:) again hoped you liked this chapter:) with my schedule becoming more cleared be looking for the next chapter sometime next week since I can do that now!:)**


End file.
